


Transformers: Through the Shattered Glass

by Morningstar (Morningstar_Decepticon)



Series: Through The Shattered Glass [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One, Transformers: Shattered Glass
Genre: Action, Adventure, Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M, Multi, Mystery, Out of Character, Reverse Good and Evil, Romance, Shattered Glass, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 22:10:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 30,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15895110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morningstar_Decepticon/pseuds/Morningstar
Summary: When things go horribly wrong, and Morningstar finds herself in another universe, will she be able to survive? Or will she even want to go back? Read it all now!





	Transformers: Through the Shattered Glass

"Lord Megatron, I know I usually am all for your ideas, but this seems... dangerous..." Morningstar said, shifting back and forth on her feet. She watched as the other mechs worked on a massive device.  
"You? Have doubts? HAHAHA! For once, the female actually agrees with me!" Starscream spat, shaking his head. Morningstar glared at Starscream before turning back to Megatron.  
"It's just that... So many things can go wrong, my lord. We have to be careful about this plan." Morningstar said, trying to explain to her lord.  
"Everything can go wrong... But no one listens to me...." Starscream said.  
"That's because you aren't trustworthy, Starscream. Now shut up!" Morningstar snarled, causing Starscream to stalk out of the room as Shockwave nodded as he didn't like Starscream either.  
"I note your concerns, Morningstar, but they matter little to me. This machine will teleport Cybertron to earth!" Megatron said, smirking in his throne.  
"Why does this feel like deja vu?" Star muttered, before walking over to the wall. "Do you think this plan will actually work?"  
"Of course it will! Do you... Doubt your leader's plans?" Megatron asked, a twinge of suspicion in his voice.  
"No no! I never doubt you, Lord Megatron! You should know better than to doubt me." She said, sighing. "It's just that... I had a very strange dream during recharge about this. I am on edge, sir."  
"Dreams mean nothing when you have plans..." Shockwave said, Megatron smirking.  
"Yes... I suppose you are right..." She said, leaning against a wall. She kept a close eye on the construction, though, and was ever tense.  
The other mechs worked hard with some breaks in there, but soon it was finished and all it needed was the codes from Thrust.  
"Megatron, I am serious now... I get a very bad feeling from this machine." Morningstar tried again, looking at the machine with a nervous look.  
"Silence! Thrust, put in the codes. We have work to do!" Megatron snarled, pointing at the machine.  
"Yes Lord Megatron!" Thrust said, starting to type in the codes.  
Morningstar watched with unease, the feeling of dread building in her frame. Thrust finishes up, and presses a button to start it.  
The machine starts to shake violently, and makes a very loud, screechy sound. Megatron, next to the machine, covers his audio sensors.  
"What is happening?!" He yells, the machine shaking even more. Morningstar ignores her own safety, and runs to Megatron. She pushes him aside, just before the machine explodes. She is enveloped in a blinding white light, before blacking out.  
"Uhhh... Oh my head.... What... What happened?" Morningstar moaned, as she got up from the cold ground. She looked around, and stumbled a bit, collapsing to her aft again. She looked at her leg, to see it was badly fried. She silently cursed, before looking around.  
It looked like the human planet of Earth, but it was more battle worn and darkened. She was surprised, as she was on the ship when the... explosion?  
"The machine failed... Like I fragging thought. I... I pushed him out of the way at least." She said, looking around to see she was in a crater of sorts surrounding by dead leafless trees.   
"Did I fall to Earth?" Star asked herself, trying to get up again, to finally give up on her moving. "What happened during my offlined state?"   
She sighed, and looked to the skies.   
"I wonder if they have noticed my absence, and are looking for me..."  
"Are you ok, miss?" A familiar voice called out from above her.  
"The frag...?" She muttered, looking up. She watched as a mech landed in front of her, and her optics widened as she knew the frame. "Starscream...? The hell happened to your paintjob?" The mech looked confused and stared at her weirdly.  
"Have we met before, miss? You know my designation but it is not logical that we know each other as my memory banks show no signs it." Starscream said, gracefully sliding down the side of the crater to her.  
"Uh... Are you alright, Screamer? We have been comrades since Cybertron... Why does your insignia look different?" She asked, shaking her head. She hissed as her leg wires sparked.  
"I'm sorry, but you must be mistaken... I don't know you yet... You have the Decepticon symbol... Do you know Megatron?" Starscream said, not saying a word about her leg but he started to work on it.  
"Of course! He is our leader!" She growled, her leg hurting badly. "That mech never fragging listens to me. I TOLD him that machine wouldn't work! Look what happened! I saved his life and got exploded! Primus I should punch him in the fragging chasse!"   
"What machine are you talking about? We have not tested a machine in solar cycles..." Starscream said, looking confused beyond belief as he started to fix up the wires.  
She looks at him, scared and beyond confused. She slowly shakes her head, looking down, before looking at him.  
"Starscream... Tell me about the war..." She asks, wanting to know if she had ended up dead or something else.  
"Well... We are fighting the evil rule of the Autobots like everyday as Megatron tries his best to keep the peace... I would think you would know this as a Decepticon... Are you feeling ok? You have any blackout of memories?" Starscream asked as her face twisted into shock.  
"I... I... I feel ill." She says, turning a light shade of green. "Guh..." Starscream moved away from her face incase she needed to purge her tanks and he finished her leg.  
"Well, I'll bring you back to base and I'll fix you properly..."   
"Uh... Thanks. My name is Morningstar, Starscream. Nice to... properly meet you." She said, attempting to stand. She wobbles and falls against the red and white mech. He helps her back up and smiles.  
"Come on, I'll help you back... We shouldn't be here too long as it is close to Autobot territory..." He said, wincing as he heard some tires pass by maybe a mile away.   
"I would attempt to transform... But my form is... rather loud and noticeable." She says, before nodding. "Do you know who would be around here?"  
"Probably Red Alert or Nemesis..." He said, helping her up the crater before transforming.  
She sits on him, and swings a leg over him to get a good grip on him. "Be careful, alright? I don't want you to get hurt or anything. Let me know if I am too much for ya."  
"I'm fine... I once had to carry Megatron after he wanted to explore some more cities and he got attacked..." He said, taking off silently and quickly.  
"Tell me about this mech. I must have had my wires crossed or something... My memories must be false." She says, figuring she should act like a confused lost female.  
"Well, he is a mathematician and strives for equality for all by stopping the tyrannical rule of the Autobots. He respects his fellow soldiers unlike Nemesis and he allows me to do my work in peace even though some of the others want to know what I'm working on every 5 kliks." He said, chuckling.  
"Sounds like a good mech. Hopefully y'all have room for a lost fem." She says, coughing a bit.  
"Of course we do... Hopefully we can figure out what happened to you. You'll like Megatron, he is very nice to femmes and mechs that don't try to harm his friends." Starscream said, coming closer to a base.  
"G-Good... Urg... I could kill for some energon." She murmurs, having choked up on the description of her 'leader'. She yawns, before looking at the large city he was headed for.   
"We are almost there, let me comm them so they won't attack because I think Thrust is on patrol today." He said.  
"Then why were you out there?" She asked, raising an optic ridge.  
"I like to head out on my own and think... Gives me ideas on how to better defend against the Autobots when I can think in peace..." Starscream explained, comming Thrust before starting to land in the city.  
"An intelligent loner... Very interesting." She says, chuckling.  
"I guess you could call me that... Demolisher just calls me anti-social..." Starscream chuckled, leading her to the main point of the base.  
"We all get anti-social sometimes. Trust me." She said, laughing. She hadn't laughed in so long,   
"Starscream! Welcome bac--- I see you've brought a guest..." A VERY familiar voice said, Star gaping at who she saw.  
"Megatron...?" She murmured, her optics shining as she saw a mech who reminded her of her 'leader'. He was still the same height, she coming up to his nose, and he looked very different than what she remembered. He looked confused at her before turning to Starscream.  
"She knows me too, but I don't know her... I was hoping you did as she has a Decepticon symbol on her." Starscream said, Megatron nodding before looking at her.  
"I don't seem to know you either... But maybe I taught you at the University..? Mathematics ring a bell?" Megatron asked, his optics bright blue instead of a deep red like Star was used to. She looked away, debating on mixing truth with lies or just come clean, before looking at him. She took a breath, before becoming confident.  
"I learned things from my comrades, as I never had the chance to go to University, sir." She said, shocking Megatron. In Cybertronian standards, she was fairly young, being a young adult, maybe older teenager. "The war didn't allow such pleasures."  
"I always made sure my comrades had their education, no matter what age they were.. Where are you from?" Megatron asked, Starscream wondering the same thing. She again debates, shorter this time, before sighing.  
"I... I was from Royalin, a small city west of Iacon..." She says, looking down. She remembered the utter destruction of her town, due to the war. She slightly shook for a nanosecond, before forcing herself to suppress her sorrow.  
"I'm sorry for your loss..." Starscream said, not sure what exactly to say other than that as he wasn't good with consoling people.   
"I've been there before... Small place but it had a deep sense of belonging there for everyone..." Megatron said, patting her shoulder.  
"Ech... It was a small town full of small people. They didn't have the sense to lock their doors, nor arm themselves... I was just lucky enough to have been away on... vacation." She said, hiding her hurt behind her brashness. She felt better at the consoling, and knowing she was being touched in an affectionate way by the mech named Megatron made her spark ache less.  
"They didn't know what was coming... If only I talked about it more... Maybe more people would have listened..." Megatron mumbled, Starscream sighing.  
"You can't blame yourself, Megatron... Not even I listened when you had proof!" Starscream said, patting Megatron on the back.  
"Trust me, I tried to." She said, placing her hand on his shoulder. "I saw the signs, sir. I tried to make them listen. I doubt Primus himself could make them see. They were too set in their ways..." She said, sighing. "But, it's fine. The past has past, and the future is full of possibilities..." She murmurs, chuckling as it was a favorite quote of the Optimus Prime of her world.  
"Peace will come for all Cybertronians... I'll make sure of that..." Megatron said, smiling at her before clearing his vocals. "Let us show you around... Maybe someone here knows you."  
"I... very much doubt that, but thank you, sir. My name is Morningstar, by the by. Pleased to make your acquaintance." She says, putting out a hand.  
"I'm Megatron as you know. Pleased to meet you too, Miss Star." He said, shaking her hand.  
"So, shall we begin the tour? Where are we? What is this place?" She asks, very forward.  
"We are in Trypticon and we shall begin right here. This is our main quarters where we meet to talk about important matters. Starscream, you are dismissed." Megatron said, Starscream leaving for his lab.  
"Amazing... This place looks so much more... I mean, it's so friendly looking and peaceful here." She says, shocked.  
"The Autobots have tried to attack it so much I'm surprised you said that... But it's home for us until we have defeated the Autobots." Megatron said, leading her out of the room only to have a familiar white robo-cat jump on Megatron.  
"Ravage?" She said out loud, tilting her head. She giggled slightly as the smiling face of the kitty-con.  
"Yep!! I'm Ravage!! ANd I'm feeling awesome right now!!!" Ravage said, jumping up and down in front of them.  
"Cool. I am feeling confused and beyond amused right now." Star answers, smiling at the bubbly kitty. "Did you catch a mouse-bot or something?"  
"Nope!! But I just got a treat!! OOH!! I need to tweet that!!" Ravage said running off before a running mech came toward them.   
"Soundwave?" She said, continually shocking Megatron over how she knew those names. She smiles, and puts up a peace sign. He puts one up too and nods.  
"Hey, chickadee. What up?" Soundwave asked,   
"Nothing much. Woke up in a place I didn't recognize, too close to Autobot territory, and I am continually shocking everyone I meet."" She says, showing a side she had hidden for so long, a friendly, funny side.  
"Cool, cool... Hey, have you seen this white robo-cat around talking about social media?" He asked, nodding his head like he was listening to something.  
"Heck yeah, she bounced off thata way." She says, pointing down the hall. She smiles, and winks. "You better go log her off!"  
"Thanks, chick! By the way, who are you?" Soundwave asked, knowing his cassette would wait as he had the wifi code.  
"Morningstar is the name... See you around!" Soundwave nodded before dashing to catch his robo-cat.  
"How do you know us?" Megatron asked, leading her down the hallway.  
"It's a long story, and frankly, I am confused on how I got to this world... For now, lets just say I know your names by my special talents." She says, sighing as she rubbed the back of her neck.  
"You may explain it in good time, but how about we finish this tour?" Megatron offered, not one to push about something they didn't want to talk about.  
"Sounds fun. Megatron, this might make no sense to you, but... Thank you for being you." She said, before pushing ahead of him.  
"You're right... It doesn't make sense..." Megatron chuckled and they started the tour once again.  
"Good. I live to confuse." She says, laughing and looking at him. She was utterly fascinated by the mech who had the evil tyrant's name.  
"Well, here is the mess hall... This is where we drink our energon and just mingle..." Megatron said, showing her the decorated room.  
"It's so large... and bright! Enough room for hundreds... It's so clean!" She said, her voice full of awe. She looks at him, and her energon began to flash. "Uh... can we re-energize a bit?"   
"Of course! Thrust! Get us some energon, please?" Megatron called out, two cubes coming out with Thrust.   
Morningstar began drooling, not had a full cube in stellar cycles. She gingerly takes the cube, before rushing to a corner table and downing it in seconds. She puts the cube down to see a shocked Megatron and Thrust. Energon dripped down her lips.  
"When was the last time you drank a cube?" Thrust asked, confused about who this femme was and why she was so hungry.  
"It has been... a very long time since I had a full cube... and an even longer time... someone hasn't stolen it from me." She said, panting softly at how fast she drank her cube, before looking at him. "May... May I perhaps... have another... if you could spare it?"  
"Of course!! Here, let me grab it!" Thrust said, running back before running back with another one.  
"Where have you been living?" Megatron asked, curious at how bad it was at that place.  
"Lets just say... the group I was running with was as bad as the Autobots." She said, looking at him. "The mechs liked to steal other's energon to stockpile their own... and soon energon became... rather scarce. Most went to plans, or the higher ups." She said, licking her lips to catch the last of the energon. Thrust gave her the other cube, Megatron nodding.  
"They don't sound like good bots..." Megatron said.  
"They had their days, believe me... I wouldn't say they were totally bad. They had their quirks." She said, her voice soft. "I... I don't know if I believe in them anymore, though."  
"Well, you are welcome to stay with us as long as you want." Megatron said, smiling down at her before holding out a servo. "Now, let's finish the tour to give you time to make up your mind."  
"After my next cube... then I will be a full power." She says, smiling as she took his servo. She gently pulls him to the seat beside her, and looks at him. "Tell me about yourself..." She says, as Thrust hands her another cube. She drinks more slowly this time, enjoying the flavor. He told her his story in a short summary and told her about their enemy.  
"Wow... You have been through alot, Megatron. Have any other females survived? Or am I the first you've seen?" She asks, looking around.  
"You're the first I've seen in a long while... There used to be others... Then they slowly disappeared..." Megatron said, not liking to talk about it.  
"Ah... I am sorry." She said, bowing her head. She looked at him, and smiles, as she takes his servo again. "Thanks for being so nice to me... It's been awhile since I have been pampered so."   
"You call this pampered? Wait till you see one of Soundwave's parties... That is pampered." Megatron said, smiling softly.  
"Haha! Maybe I could be invited? I haven't been to a party since... since..." Her voice falters, as she couldn't remember the last party she had been too. "It's been a while..."  
"Don't worry... Knowing him there should be one later as we have plenty energon right now..." Thrust said, nodding at her.  
"As soon as this tour is over, I will tell my story, as unbelievable as it will sound." She says, finishing the cube. She stands up, and smiles. "Let's continue, Megatron. Thank you for the energon, Thrust. It was divine."  
"Of course! It's my special blend." Thrust said, leaving back to the Energon storage before Megatron turned to her.  
"Shall we?" She asks, her hand still in his.   
"Of course. Let us go, Miss Star." Megatron said, leading her around the base and introducing her to everyone they saw.  
She already knew everyone's name, which never ceased to amaze Megatron and anyone else who saw her. Her knowledge of the base as well surprised Megatron, as she knew where his transformation cog was and where he was most vulnerable. Soon, he had shown her the entire base, and she turned to him, serious.  
"Do you have a place where we can talk privately? I want only for you to know at the moment... Other's might... freak out." She says, shuffling on her feet.  
"Of course... My quarters are pretty private... Then I can show you where Starscream works." Megatron said, leading her to his quarters.  
She walks inside, and admires the pleasantly decorated room, before taking a seat.  
"Tell me everything... Even if you don't think I'll believe it..." Megatron said, smiling as he took a seat himself.  
"Alright..." She says, before starting at the beginning. She told him of the war, of how everything was the opposite, and of everyone. Then she went into detail of the machine that her Megatron had tried to create, how it messed up, how she pushed him away and blacked out. She didn't leave out any detail, no description. "...And I woke up on this Earth and Starscream found me. I was so confused, as his insignia was a different color... Then, he brought me here, and the rest you know." She says, finishing her story. Megatron took a deep breath, silent for a moment before starting to chuckle.  
"Well, you're right... I don't know if I CAN believe it, but I know that is what your processor tells you and I believe that is real to you as energon is to me... You're really telling me I have an evil Doppleganger?" Megatron asked.  
"He looks much different than you, actually... but your voice... and passion... still the same." She says, smiling. "I followed him for a personal reason... but after experiencing all of this... The friendship, the kindness, the... the... bonds... I know I do not want to go back." She admits, rubbing the back of her neck.  
"Once again, you are welcome to stay here as long as you wish..." Megatron said, smiling and taking her servo in his.  
"Thank you... I truly appreciate this, sir." She says, smiling brightly. "I would love to join your side as well. I am a good medic, and I happen to be a good stealth warrior. I am not good with short range shooting..."  
"We could use a good medic. The Autobots are always trying to find ways to break us... Most of the time physically..." Megatron said, sighing.  
"Harsh. Well, I have been trained by my universe's Constructicons and Stunticons. Constructions showed me how things worked, and Stunticons showed me how to crush things... Best combination, eh?" She chuckled, before nodding.  
"I like the working part, but maybe a little more crushing is what we need... I haven't shown you Starscream's lab yet have I... Let me show you it." Megatron said, liking this femme.  
"Sure. You know what's funny? I never got along with Starscream in my world... and yet I like this guy." She says, laughing.  
"He is kind of... anti-social when you first meet him but we always manage to drag him out to the parties to mingle with us..." Megatron said, leading her out of the room.  
"He seems very smart. MY Starscream gave up the life of a scientist... Always being a cowardly warrior and screechy and traitorous..." She says, sighing. She follows Megatron, smiling happily.  
"Don't tell Starscream... He would flip out at the thought of giving up his scientist life..." Megatron said, leading her a little ways before coming to a large locked door.  
"Protective of his assets, isn't he? I wish I had one of these before..." She murmured, feeling the door. Megatron nodded, typing in a long code before the door opened showing it was thick too. Inside was a pristine lab, Starscream looking up for a second.  
"Hello again, Starscream!" She said, waving to him. She looks at Megatron, and pauses. "Do you think he could find out if my story is plausible?"  
"What story?" Starscream asked, taking off his goggles and setting them down on a special rack.  
"My interdimensional story." She said, smiling as it involved science. "Wanna hear?"  
"Interdimensional? Okay, I'm interested..." Starscream said, taking a seat on a stool.  
She told her story again, word for word of what she said to Megatron. She told him about his opposite as well, and how she got there. She waited for his answer, and looked at Megatron.  
"Did I break him?" She asked, as Starscream sat there, mouth agape.  
"Why?! Why would he give up his life as a scientist?! I mean... Wasn't there so much to learn during the war?! With the new planet?! I know I had a lot to learn after we got to this planet!"  
"He wanted to rule the universe..." She said, shrugging.  
"Who needs that when you have knowledge? As I ALWAYS say, Among the mysteries to science lie the key to victory!" Starscream said, unable to wrap his processer around the fact his counterpart didn't want to learn anymore.  
"He didn't care about that. He wanted to overthrow Megatron and take his place as universal conqueror.... I stopped him many times, if I recall correctly." She says.  
"Well... To your theory being plausible it very much is depending on how much energy was used... It could have made a wormhole big enough and just powerful enough to take one bot into an opposite dimension." Starscream said, trying to get the topic off his doppleganger before his helm exploded.  
"We were trying to teleport Cybertron to Earth... I told Megatron that I had a bad feeling about it, and of course, as usual, he didn't listen to me, and told Shockwave to put in the codes... Would that create enough energy?" She asked.  
"I believe so... Yes it would... Wait... Why was he trying to bring Cybertron to Earth?" Starscream asked.  
"So that he could use humans as slaves and be easier to transport energon to Cybertron..." She says, sighing. "I didn't like it. Too many variables that could go wrong."  
"That. Sounds. Super. Dumb. My processor would overheat with amount of things that WOULD go wrong!"  
"Exactly! But the Megatron of my world didn't like to be told it was wrong. He was stubborn and very head strong... Never stopped for anyone. One of the qualities I found... endearing." She whispered the last word, shaking her head. "I wonder if he is alright... or even trying to look for me." She froze at that, before sitting down. "Do they think I am alive? Or... I was vaporized? Did they even mourn my loss? Or did they move on, just thinking I was just a casualty of war?"  
"I can't say... But what I've heard that Megatron was not a very nice bot." Megatron said.  
"He had his moments, just like I said before... As long as things went well, he was a good mech to be around." She said, unable to stop herself from defending him. She forced herself to agree though. "But yes... When he was in a mood, no one was safe... and that was most of the time."  
"Sounds like he was an Optimus Prime." Starscream said, Megatron shaking his head at Starscream.  
"Don't say that.. No one deserves to be called that..." Megatron said, Starscream smiling at the joke between them.  
"He probably was the equivalent of Optimus Prime here. Everything is flipped..." She said, chuckling.  
"Then I do NOT want to meet him... Imagine if the they ever met up..." Starscream shivered at the thought of two Optimus Primes.  
"That would be a nightmare..." She said, rubbing her head. "Just remember that the Optimus Prime of my world is nothing like that." She says, sighing.  
"Yeah... I wouldn't mind two of my Megatron's though..." Starscream said, going back to the table he was working at.  
She started to slightly blush at that, before shaking her head. "Yeah... So, what now, sir?" She asked, looking at Megatron.  
"We show you your quarters of course." Megatron said, motioning for Starscream to come too.  
"Nice. Hopefully I find some things to decorate it with..." She says, smiling.  
"Go to Scavenger with that. He always finds some stuff for decorating but he doesn't always use it all."  
"Cool. Constructicons always have good ideas..." She says, nodding.  
"Yes. How about I show you to your room now?" Megatron asked, walking toward the door with Starscream following.  
"Yeah. Lead the way." Megatron nodded before taking her servo and walking to the living area. Morningstar felt light and fuzzy when he held her servo, smiling brightly at the sensation.  
"How are you feeling? I know this must be a lot for you to take in..." Megatron said, stopping in front of a door.  
"I feel fine, sir, maybe even giddy." She says, her smile a pretty one. He opened the door, smiling softly as he showed her room to her.  
"Good, it's nice to hear that in a war..."  
"Wow... Its much larger than my old room." She says, looking around. "Nice berth... Large enough for two." She said, winking at Megatron in a friendly flirt. He blushed a little and nodded.  
"Plenty of room for you..." Megatron said.  
"Enough to stretch my wings..." She said, revealing her wings on her back. She stretches and sits down, before looking at him. "Its comfy." She says, smiling.  
"What do you transform into?" Megatron asked, sitting next to her.  
"An ancient mythological creature known as a dragon. Very powerful. Very majestic." She says, fluttering her wings. "My wings are as sensitive as a seeker's are..."  
"I guessed..." he said, chuckling softly.  
"So, what do you transform into, sir?" She asked, looking at him.  
"An aerial vehicle..." Megatron put simply.  
"Sounds very detailed and complicated." She says, laughing softly.   
Suddenly, the base shook slightly, and she jumped up. "The frag was that?" She snarled, sliding into a fighting stance instantly.  
"Autobots!" Megatron said, another boom shaking the base once more. He ran out of the room to the flight deck with Morningstar close behind.  
"Good! I am ready to prove my worth!" She yells, smirking as she follows him. They stop at the flight deck, and she spreads her wings. "You might want to back up..." Megatron did as she said, wondering what she was going to do.  
She roars, and transforms, showing off her powerful form. She was much larger, and her form was sleek. Her body was black, as were her wings, which were decorated with blue designs. Her bright blue optics were more focused, and her teeth were sharp and deadly. She stomps her feet, and looks at Megatron.  
"Anyone care for a ride?" She asks, her voice a bit more gravelly.  
"I would." He said, getting out his guns and he nodded at her.  
She kneels down, allowing him to climb on safely. She then starts running, before taking off. She looked down and saw the large group of Autobots shooting at Trypticon. She snarls and dives. Megatron started shooting, having very good aim so he hit a lot of them.  
"Decepticons! Attack the Autobots!" Megatron yelled, the Decepticons running out.  
"CHARRRRRGE!" Star yells, smirking as she used her plasma breath to melt many weapons of the Autobots. The battle was easily won, though Megatron looked around before looking at an Autobot.  
"Where's Optimus? He is the usually the first on the battlefield..." Megatron said.  
"Maybe he is a coward this time..." Star says, having transformed long ago to use her swords. "Can't handle the new girl, eh Autobot?"  
"You will regret this..." A Jazz look alike said, smirking as he retreated.  
"Jazz I am guessing...?" She asks, looking at Megatron. Megatron nodded, looking at the fleeing Autobots. "Not very brave are they? I wonder where the head villain is... Very strange." She murmurs, crossing her arms, before smiling. "How did I do? A-? A+? I would put me at a B+ at least..."  
"You did very well, but now we have to fix our base..." Megatron sighed.  
"Leave it to me. I am amazing at this sort of things... In my spare time, I would build things out of scrap metal." She says, before looking at the Constructicons in the distance. "Hopefully they have the correct tools."  
"We do... We have to did on a weekly basis." Megatron said, smiling as he knew that she would be a great help.  
"Then let's get to work! No dawdling! Unless it's for jokes!" She says, running over to help out.   
After hours of work, they all finish up, and Morningstar smiles. While they worked, they didn't know that they were being spied on by a Autobot, Goldbug. The female high-fived the others, before looking up at the City.   
"I think Trypticon is all repaired! He looks much better than before! I told you those upgrades were needed!" She says, cleaning off her face.  
"You were right..." Megatron chuckled, climbing down from the wall.  
"R-Really?" She said, slightly shocked for a moment before laughing softly. "I forget... Different mech. Thanks. I always try to improve my allies... Makes it easier to win fights and scraps."  
"Hey, look at me!" Ravage said, hanging upside down.  
"I could do that too!" She says, before climbing up and doing it. She sticks out her glossia, and giggles. "GG Ravage!"   
"Take a picture, Soundwave!! I wanna post it with my new friend!" Ravage yelled.  
"Yeah! Hurry! Hashtag Besties for Life!" Morningstar seconds, laughing as she does a peace sign. "Or Hashtag Unbeatable!" Soundwave took a picture while laughing as Starscream photo bombed it by accident.  
Morningstar laughed, before swinging down. "Ah! Its been so long since I have felt this good! So, what now, guys?" She asked, smiling brightly.  
"We have a party, chick!" Soundwave cheered, heading inside to get everyone and everything ready.  
"Sounds amazing!" She says, before looking at Megatron. "Shall we go crash it?"  
"It's not crashing if it's your party." Megatron chuckled.  
"My party?" She asks, tilting her head.   
"He throws these big parties when we meet someone new... Usually that scares them off but I think you're different." Megatron said, smiling as though he was joking.  
"A party? Just for me?" She sounded genuinely shocked, before smiling. "That's wonderful! I would love that!"  
"It should be ready in about an hour hopefully. Be ready for it." Megatron said, showing her where the wash racks were before leaving.  
Before he left though, as he turned around, she hugged him tightly, shaking lightly.   
"I am so glad that the machine failed... So, so glad..." She murmurs, before running into a stall. Megatron stood there for a moment before smiling as he walked out.  
Morningstar began washing, and smiled softly, feeling as her life was going to change for the better.  
"The new Decepticon was helping rebuild Trypticon, sir. She seems more intelligent than previously thought, though she acts like a human child." Goldbug said, reporting to his leader.  
"How old is she do you think?" Optimus asked, looking down from his throne.  
"No more than 23 vorns, in my opinion, sir. No less than 18." He says, revealing a hologram of the female. "For someone so young, she knows more than most of them."   
"Where did she come from?" Optimus murmured, staring at the femme.  
"We have no intelligence on that. She suddenly... appeared, as if from nothing. There are no records of her in our databases." Goldbug said, that irking him to the extreme. "It's like she just came into existence to make everything harder!"  
"Calm down... Maybe this is a good thing... With them so interested by her, they have shown us weakness..."   
"She is strong, though. Did you see her melt our weapons?? She was built for war!" Goldbug said, twitching slightly.  
"Hmm.... Then maybe she would be better on our side..." Optimus said, his mind swirling with ideas before smirking.  
"How would we be able to convince her?" GoldBug said, before pausing. "I noticed something strange with her insignia. Though it was the Decepticon insignia, it was our color..."  
"Hmm.... Then maybe we need to spy on her a little more, just to see what other 'quirks' she might have..."   
"Yessir. For now, we stay behind the scenes and watch her, correct?" Goldbug said, wanting to confirm the order.  
"That is what I said...." Optimus growled, his bodyguards messing with their blasters.  
"It is done, sir..." Goldbug said, dashing off.  
"That girl is a pit of a fighter..." Jazz said, wiping down his gun.  
"Are you saying you can't handle a femme?" Optimus asked, looking at him.  
"Never Optimus! She just... surprised me. I have never seen a female fight like her! Remember the last few femmes we found? They cowered and screamed, never fighting." Jazz said, looking at him. "But she will fall like the others!"  
"That's good to hear... I wouldn't like it if my army was getting weak..." Optimus warned.  
"You know me better than that, Optimus Prime! Like I would allow a female to best me!" Jazz said, softly growling at that notion.  
"Then I don't expect this again..." Optimus said, messing with his own gun.  
"You would be able to take her down with such ease, Optimus." Jazz said, before smiling. They began to laugh quietly at the image of the battle, before going back to devising plans.  
"Ah... That was nice. It's been so long since I have shined my armor, and get it clean..." Morningstar said, as she got out. She dried herself off, and was careful with her wings. She left the washrooms, and head for the messroom. "A party for little ol' me... I could get used to being the good guy." She murmurs, stretching.  
"Hello, Morningstar...." Starscream said, walking up to her nervously.  
"Hey Starscream. What's wrong?" She asks, frowning slightly. "Do you need help with something?"  
"I'm... uh.... supposed to kidnap you to take you to the party.... But I don't know how to do that and I think I've failed already by telling you..." Starscream said, nervous still.  
"Haha! It's fine. To kidnap, you need a black bag or something to cover my head... and I will play along." She says, winking. "And it's a good thing you failed... If you had tried to do the actual kidnapping, I would most likely have hurt you..."  
"Well, I'm guessing that's why they gave me this..." Starscream said, getting out a bag from his subspace.  
"Go ahead and put it on me. Then lead the way, science seeker." She says, smiling. Starscream carefully put it on her, taking her hand before leading her to the command center.  
"Ooooo! So excited..." She says, her tail wagging from side to side.  
"So, how are you liking it here?" Starscream asked, turning a corner.  
"It's awesome here. It's been so long since I felt good about a surprise." She says, smiling. "Your washrooms are pristine, and you all fight with such skill and valor... I love it here. I will be happy to help in any way I can."  
"We try our best..." Starscream said, stopping in front of the command center before taking off her bag. "Ready?"   
"Bring it on." She says, nodding. Starscream opens the door by pressing in a code and they were suddenly blasted by flashing lights and people yelling surprise.  
"Welcome! To your party!" Soundwave said, at the DJ station messing with the tunes.  
She broke into a bigger smile, and stepped inside. "Let's make it an awesome one! Bring on the tunes, Soundwave!" She yells, her optics bright with energy.  
In one of the ceiling corners, was a spy camera installed by Goldbug. It watched over everything, and it focused on the female. Goldbug watched intensely, hoping to find a weakness or find some intel to report to Optimus.  
"Let's get this party STARTED!!" Soundwave yelled, Starscream walking in only to head for a corner.  
Morningstar smirked, and headed for the dance floor, hoping she hadn't lost her skill from long ago. She waited a moment, feeling the beat, before showing off her dance moves. She twirled and moved her hips, becoming loose and more relaxed than ever. Megatron watched in awe at her along with some others, but many just joined in as they wanted to relax also.  
After a few songs, she slowly danced off the floor and moved towards a table, slightly tired. She takes a cube and slowly sips, watching everyone dance and relax. She recognized many of the songs Soundwave played, so she would softly sing along to most of them.  
"How are you feeling?" Megatron asked, sliding up next to her.  
"Happy. Extremely happy. You know, that has been the first time I danced since before the war." She said, chuckling. "I still got moves."  
"We try to have a party when we have lots of excess energon... It boosts morale... Hey, why don't you try to get Starscream to dance on the floor? I'll owe you one of you can do it..." Megatron dared, pointing to the seeker in the corner quietly sipping his energon.  
"Alright. You are on." She says, getting up and walking over to the seeker. "Hey Starscream. You look so out of place here." Starscream jumped a little, not expecting anyone to come over and he looked at Star.  
"U-um... I do? I'm sorry... I'm not good at parties..." Starscream said, not knowing why she came over which made him anxious as he didn't like not knowing things.  
"Well, I am here to give lessons. Now, first of all, relax. Take a deep intake of oxygen and make your joints loose. Wiggle a little. Feel free to shake out any tensions." She says, smiling. She liked this Seeker, and planned to help him out of his shell. Starscream nodded and relaxed a little before looking at Soundwave.  
"I actually asked for a certain song... But he hasn't played it yet..." Starscream said sadly, sighing as this happened every time.  
"Want me to go pay him a visit?" She asked, pretending to be like a mafia boss. "I can make him sing a song... Just tell me the name of your sparks tune, Screamer."  
"You're trying to get me to dance aren't you?"  
"........ Maybe." She said, poker faced. Starscream smiled and chuckled.  
"Megatron has asked everyone to try to get me to dance... You're not the first..." Starscream said, sipping his low grade energon.  
"Well, I plan to be the victorious one. I don't give up, Seeker, and you will learn very quickly that I am the most stubborn dragon you will ever meet." She says, smiling.  
"Get me two things and I'll do it..." Starscream said, smirking as no one has been able to get them for him yet.  
"Name thy objects, scientist!" She says, acting like a knight. "I shall smite any being who dares to prevent my quest for them!"  
"First, I need Thrusts VERY special blend of high grade because I only dance tipsy. Second, I want my song played. It's an Earth song called Bartender by Lady Antebellum. "  
"Got it. Energon, and song. It's going to be done!" She said, before pointing at him. "Stay."   
"Soundwave never goes off his list of songs... And Thrust only makes a limited supply that only he lets go of for a price."   
"I WILL MAKE IT HAPPEN." She said, before running into the crowd and to Thrust's corner, where he was dancing with Ramjet and Dirge. "Thrust! I have dire need of your special blend of energon! It's for the miracle of someone dancing who never dances!"  
"That's not enough for my special blend... Not even for a newbie... You know how hard it is to make it??" Thrust said, fixing the energon table.  
"Please? Pretty please? I will owe you a biggie." She says, not knowing what else to offer. "Megatron wants me to get Starscream to dance, and I have to get two things. Your special blend, and a song. I am not giving up on this, Thrust."  
"I said, no. But... If you can get me my special energon cube back from Ravage I'll give you what you want..." Thrust said,   
"Deal."   
She looks up at the DJ booth, and runs up the stairs, before knocking on the door. "Soundy!"  
"Come on in, new chick..." Soundwave said, nodding his head as he listened to the tune.  
She walks in, and smiles. "Three things, DJ Soundwave. One, I need a song played for Starscream in a few moments, after I get him his energon, and I have a request of my own. Two, have you seen Ravage? I need a cube from him so I can get the energon for Starscream. Three, nice setup! Really, this equipment is pro!"  
"One, depends on where his song is on my list, man. Two, he is probably in the rafters showing off. Three, thank you... I set it up myself."   
".... Starscream's request. Please play it in... 30 minutes. Please. Pretty please. I will be back to argue." She says, running out to look at the ceiling. She soon spotted the kitty-con, and flew up to him. "Heyy Ravage! I need a favor!"  
"HI HI HI!!! I HAD HAVE SO MUCH ENERGON!!" Ravage said excitedly, jumping around the rafters.  
Morningstar laughs, and nods. "I see that... Later I will so challange you to a drinking contest, but for now I need Thrust's special cube so I can complete a mission and become completely MLG and too pro for stuffs!" She says, hoping the kitty would allow her some slack.  
"Here you go!! Get that seeker to dance!!" Ravage said, setting down the cube which had designs on it.  
"YESH!" She says, grabbing the cube and dancing slightly before floating down. She runs over to Thrust, and smirks. "Here is your cube, love. My energon?"   
"My primus.... You did it... Well, here you go..." Thrust said, handing her the cube.  
"As I have said before. I am stubborn, and I will always win challenges." She says, before walking over to Starscream and kneeling. "Your energon, sir." Starscream took it in surprise, smiling big as he held it, not drinking it just yet. The female gets back on her feet, and nods. "Enjoy. I will break Soundwave on the music... Wait... Music..."   
She opens her subspace, and pulls out a Cyberdisk. "Oh primus... I had forgotten I had this! It has your song, Starscream! Along with personal songs of my choice... Maybe I can get him to play it!" She says excitedly.  
"You get him to play it... I'll dance to it." Starscream said, becoming slightly nervous.  
"Got it boss." She says, flying over to the DJ booth again. She knocks on the door, and waves a disk for Soundwave to see. "I have a request, Soundwave! A personal one! Can I come in?" She asks, wiggling her entire body in excitement.   
"Of course... But if it's about changing from my list that is a no, chicka." Soundwave said.  
"Please? This disk... It was from my days as a young soldier on Earth. It's from my past, and I had to put it away for war... and I forgot I had it. Please. For me? Just this once... And if it turns out you like it, you can have it. Free music." She offers, hoping that would tempt him.  
"Hmm.... I don't know...."  
"Most of the songs are for rocking dancing, others are karaoke, and one or two are slow dances... You want the legend of the stone footed Seeker to end right? I got him the energon. All I need is the music, DJ." She says, pointing at Starscream in the corner with the blue cube.   
"Get video of it for me and I'll do it." Soundwave said, holding out his hand for the cube.  
"I plan on it." She says, nodding. She places the disk on his hand hesitantly. "Careful with it... It's... Very old. I hope you enjoy, Soundy. His song is number 3!" She says, as she runs down the stairs. She stalks over to Starscream, and smirks a bit insanely. "Get ready, Starscream."  
"You.... YOU DID IT?!" Starscream asked, now very nervous as he hasn't danced since he was very young.  
"Yessss I did. Now drink and get your feet ready. I am dancing with you." She says, stretching. "Megatron! Here!" She yells, holding out a video camera.  
"What is it? You going to get Starscream to dance alone?"   
"Record this stuff! I am dancing with Starscream."  
"Nuh uh uh... Alone... EVERY Decepticon has done it, along with you, except for Starscream... It's time for him to do it." Megatron said, Starscream nodding as he chugged down his special energon.  
"Alright then. Starscream, remember. Relax. Let the beat move you." She says, getting the camera ready. She holds up a thumbs up, and Soundwave nods.   
"STARSCREAM TO THE DANCE FLOOR! THIS... IS FOR YOU!" Soundwave said, before placing in the disk.  
"U-um... Hi..." Starscream said, being left alone on the floor, it all quiet as the disk stalled for a moment.  
The music begins to play, loud and clear. Morningstar gets a good view in the air, and begins recording. Starscream took a deep breath before starting to dance. His moves were sleek and stylish, like he was built for dancing every second of the day. Everyone was silent as they watched, some clapping and whistling as he showed off his moves. The song was soon over though and Starscream moved off the dance floor. A dancing song came on, and everyone was soon back on the floor, dancing away.   
"Wow... Starscream, you danced really good!" Morningstar said, smiling as she made it happen.  
"Thanks..." Starscream blushed, the camera in the corner focusing on him as an evil overlord watched in amusement.  
"Did I tell you or did I tell you that I would make it happen?" She said, feeling like a champion.  
"You did... Can I go hide again now?" Starscream asked, just wanting to hide now.  
"Yes. You deserve it, Screamer." She said, nodding. She goes back to her table, and laughs softly. Megatron followed her.  
"Well, I owe you one..." Megatron said, smiling as he looked over at Starscream to see him chatting with Treadshot instead of working on a datapad alone.  
"I have an IOU from the Leader of the Decepticons. That's what I call a night." She says, giggling. She looks at him, and smiling. "Who's the better dancer? Me or Scream?" She asks.  
"Hmm... That is hard... I think it may be a draw to me..."  
"Looks like I will have to practice then." She says, winking at him. She laughs, and looks over the dance floor.  
"I want to thank you for doing that. Starscream usually just stands in a corner alone... Though it helped that he had that special blend to get him over energized."  
"It was a pleasure, Megatron. Anything for a friend, yeah?" She said, looking at him. "To tell you the truth, the Starscream from my world was a dancer as well. Get him over energized, and he was the friendliest being in the universe. He was a good mech then." She said, sighing. She took a long drink from her cube.  
"Well, looks like they have something in common..." Megatron said, sitting next to her.  
"Heh... We used to spike his drink at times, just to see that side of him. To get a break from the annoying mech he was." She admitted, getting another cube.   
"Well, this brings him out of his shell so I'm happy about that..." Megatron said, hearing Starscream's laugh from over where they were.  
The night wore on, and Morningstar kept up her spirits. She drank a bit more than she should have, and was soon wondering away down the halls, with a half empty cube in her hands. She wondered to the outside, where she climbed on an edge, and watched the moon and stars come out.  
"Did you even noticed me, Megatron? Did you notice when I saved your life? Or when I tried to warn you all those times? Did... Did you notice that I cared?" She muttered, looking at the moon with a glassy stare. She wobbled a bit, before drinking a bit more. "Are you even mourning me? Did you care when I was gone? Or am I just a worthless soldier for fodder?? PRIMUS DAMN YOU!"   
She throws her empty cube, and stands up.   
"I did everything! I... I followed without question for the longest time! YOU NEVER CARED! WHY?" She yelled, stomping her foot.  
"I care." Megatron said, coming out from the shadows.  
Morningstar was surprised enough to lose her footing on her ledge. She began to fall, when he caught her. She hurriedly hid her face, and groaned.  
"It's rude to spy on a drunken fem rambling..." She growled, poking him.  
"It's not spying when you are in public..." Megatron said, chuckling.  
"When I don't know you are there listening... It's spying." She argued, pouting.   
"I just heard the last part, not like I followed you or anything..."   
"It's fine, I guess... I always get fragging... like this when I drink too much past my limit." She murmurs, before looking at him. "Thanks for catching me. I would have had a sore aft."  
"I bet..." Megatron chuckled, not letting her go instead keeping her close to him.  
"Why couldn't this be MY universe?" She asked, looking at his insignia. She touched her own, and sighed.   
"It can be... If you want it to be..." Megatron said softly, lifting her helm to make her look into his optics.  
She blushed softly, and with the boldness of being over-energized, kissed him, before slowly pulling away, embarrassed and scared.   
"Please tell me I read the signs right... Or do I have to purge my memories?"   
"I was just hoping I would be the one to make that move..." Megatron chuckled, kissing her back.  
"Oh praise Primus I didn't frag up..." She said, laying against him. She smiles drunkenly, and places a hand on his insignia. "And... You are right, as usual. This CAN be my universe... and I would love that. I... I shan't go back."  
"Good.... I don't know if I'd let you..." Megatron said, nuzzling her head.  
"It was the dancing that did it, wasn't it?" She said, laughing softly before yawning. "That was one hell of a party..."  
"How about we get you to your room?" Megatron asked, leading her inside.  
"Yeah... Tomorrow, if Autobots allow, we being decorating. I will tell you stories about my past as well." She said, giggling. "I feel like my life is finally on track..."  
Goldbug's jaw, if he had one, would be wide open. Megatron, the stoic, immovable enemy of Optimus Prime, kissed a female, after knowing her only a day. He quickly commed Optimus.   
"Sir... I have intel that you HAVE to see..."   
"Come back to base immediately if you have something..." Optimus growled over the comm.  
The spy very hurriedly made his way back to the Autobot base, and kneels before Optimus.  
"I... I don't know how to say what I have seen, sir... But... You're not going to believe me." The small bot said, shaking his head.  
"Just tell me before I get agitated."   
"Megatron was kissed by the female, and he... recuperated the action."  
"... What?" Optimus asked coldly.  
"The female, over energized, kissed him, and he kissed her. His statements show that he 'wanted to be the one to do it first'." Goldbug elaborated. Optimus didn't say anything for a second before his face twisted into a smirk.  
"He has shown us a great weakness... This is perfect..." Optimus said.  
"He has only known her a day! That's... strange for him. He could have been over energized himself." Goldbug said, disgusted by it.  
"Why? Haven't you ever kissed anyone?" Jazz asked, smirking as he rattled the bot.  
"Frag you, Jazz." He growls. "I have never kissed a fem who I had only known a DAY." Goldbug looks to Optimus, ignoring the other Autobot who was making faces at him. "I have also learned some other things about her... Watch the video to see, sir."  
"Play it." Optimus ordered, sitting back.  
Goldbug nods, and plays the video. It reveals Morningstar doing everything since the beginning of the party, to when she stumbled to outside.  
"Are you even mourning me? Did you care when I was gone? Or am I just a worthless soldier for fodder?? PRIMUS DAMN YOU!"  
It went on, capturing all of the conversation between Megatron and Morningstar. Optimus nodded, looking at Jazz for a second.  
"We can use this to our advantage..."   
"What does she mean, part of this Universe?" Jazz says, confused as all pit.  
"Where was she found?" Optimus asked.  
"On the edge of our territory. Near Harrisburg." Goldbug said, remembering the signature. "She appeared after a large burst of energy."  
"Maybe... She isn't from here..."   
"What do you mean, sir?" Ricochet, the brother of Jazz, asked.  
"Maybe from another planet.. Or... Another universe as she said..."   
"How is that possible? Maybe we could take that universe!" Jazz said, smiling as he thought of all the destruction he could cause.  
"First... We need the seeker to find out more...." Optimus said, smirking as he was watching the video when the seeker was dancing.  
"I wonder what her world is like..." Goldbug murmured, rubbing his chin. He shakes his head, and heads for the door.  
"With what she said, I would think it is much like ours with it's own Megatron and Autobots..."   
"She can't handle her energon..." Ricochet laughed, watching the video as Morningstar stumbles and yells.  
"Neither can the other Autobots..." Optimus mumbled, having seen others stumble when the camera was on them for a minute.  
"That fem sure can dance though..." Jazz nearly whispered, watching intently.  
"So can the seeker too... Look at him..." Ricochet said, watching Starscream's body move as he danced to a song he didn't know.  
"A couple of dancers... Well, we have our entertainment for the next few years!" Jazz laughed, fist bumping his brother.  
"She seems to trust that seeker... Give them a couple of days... Then we take the seeker to see what he knows... And to see about going into that other world of hers..." Optimus started to chuckle, knowing this was going to be fun.  
"Should we take the fem too? Use her as a bargaining chip on the other side?" Goldbug asked, pausing.  
"I have a feeling that she will come for the seeker... Right to us."  
"Yessir. I shall get back to my work." Goldbug said, running out.   
"Perfect..." Optimus smirked, his optics flashing.  
The next day, Morningstar woke up, with a slight headache, and full memory of the previous night. Sitting in the chair by her bed sleeping was Megatron, having said the night before he wasn't going to leave her alone until she fell asleep.  
"Sweet mech... I got lucky when I was exploded here..." She said, chuckling as she looked him over. She slowly got up, and took his hand. "I plan on staying here... and making sure you win the war."  
"What did you say?" Megatron asked, slowly waking up as he stretched.  
"I said you look cute when you sleep, and I need to control my drinking a bit better." She said, giggling like a school femme. She gets up and stretches with him, before yawning. "I can get used to the parties, though... That was awesome."  
"Of course it was... It was one of Soundwave's major parties..."   
"Let's get some energon and wake up properly, eh?" She said, nodding her head to the door.  
"Of course. Right this way, Miss Star.." Megatron said, opening the door for her.  
They walked out together, only to be blinded by a bright flash of light. Ravage laughed and ran off with the picture saved and secured by a password.  
"THEY SLEPT TOGETHER! OMG I CALLED IT! I SOOOO CALLED IT!!! SOUNDWAVE THEY ARE A SHIPPING!!! THEY ARE MY NEW OTP!!! AHHHHH!" The kitty-con yelled, freaking out over seeing his leader and the new girl coming out of the same bedroom.  
"We did not... sleep together... We only merely talked until we fell asleep."  
The kitty-con was already gone, and Morningstar sighs.   
"Well... There goes the normalcy of the day." She said, chuckling. "We can explain when we get to the mess hall."  
"First, we have to go get Starscream... He always hides in his lab after a party and I've learned he doesn't come out for energon unless I make him or get someone else to..." Megatron sighed.  
"Alright." She says, before following him to the lab. "Starscream! We are here to demand our demands... Now, come on out and have breakfast with us."  
"What time is it?" Starscream asked, opening the lab door to show a tired seeker.  
"Uh... Morning." She says, smiling. He looked sorta shocked before looking embarrassed.  
"Oh... Sure... I'll get some energon..." Starscream said, smiling softly as he headed to the mess hall after locking his lab.  
"Good. Now, let's go catch that kitty before she wrecks our pristine reputation."  
"Agreed." Megatron said, but he knew it was probably too late.  
She walks down the hall, and peers into the mess room. Ravage was on a table and very loudly explaining what she saw to Soundwave.  
"Ravage!" Star yelled, running at the kitty. Ravage saw her and immediately dashed away. "Kitty-con it wasn't what you thought!" Star yelled, before sliding down beside Soundwave. "He carried me to my berth, and stayed there until I fell asleep... he must have fell asleep as well."  
"Likely story chicka..." Soundwave chuckled, joking around with her.  
"Trust me, I wouldn't be afraid to admit it if it happened... He ain't a bad lookin' mech. Just I don't want him to get a bad rap." She said, winking.  
"Don't worry... No one will believe it anyway as he would never do that on the first day..."   
"How long do I have to be around?" She asked, half serious and half joking.  
"About a month or two... Depending on how much you want it and how much he likes you..."   
"Sounds like that's my goal then. I know he likes me, and I sure as pit like him... and, between you and me, I wouldn't mind having a nice guy for my guy." She said, sighing as she had planned on making her old leader her mate after the war, but that wasn't happening after this experience.  
"Then go for it, chicka..." Soundwave said, listening to the new music she gave him.  
"Oh I plan to..." She purrs, looking at her new leader and going over to him. Starscream was half asleep but still talking to him about science stuff while Megatron just nodded.  
"Hello, Star." Megatron said, looking relieved she came over.  
"Hello Megatron. Starscream, you are so tired. Take your cube to your room and get some recharge." She says, patting the seeker as she sits between them. Starscream shook his head, Megatron chuckling as he leaned closer to her audios.  
"He is researching whether your story could happen and has been doing that all night." He whispered into her audios.   
"Well, don't worry about it anymore, Starscream. I am not going back." She says, taking Megatron's hand. She smiles, and blushes lightly. "I have nothing to return for, and everything to stay for."  
"I still want to research it... It sounds amazing... I can't believe there are other universes out there! I mean, there were theories but there was never any proof! But now, here it is!" Starscream said at a loud whisper, smiling big as his tired optics lit up as he talked about science.  
"Still, that universe is not a good one, Starscream." She says, yawning as she sips her energon gingerly.  
"But there could be others!" Starscream said, yawning as he sipped his energon like her.  
"Like a pink universe? Or a universe where Optimus is just a rookie?" She chuckles, and looks at Megatron. "I never expected to fall into a universe where I would be welcomed so openly..."  
"We all like you. Your very... Interesting..." Megatron said, smiling at her.  
"I hope so. I would never like to be boring." She said, winking. "Do you want to hear stories of my adventures?"   
"Maybe later... I need some rest..."  
"Alright. Get some sleep, Seeker. I will visit you later." She said, watching as the seeker walked away.  
"He really needs a break..." Megatron said, scooting closer to her.  
"Some people love their work..." She says, looking at him with a soft smile.  
"Not as much as he does." He said, holding her servo under the table.  
She blushed, feeling as if she was in school and she was sneaking a moment with her sweet spark.   
"You know how to charm a girl, Megatron..." She says, smiling.  
"I try..." He said, smiling as he stroked a drop of energon off of her lip.  
She was fangirling in her mind, the move just so cute to her. She looked at him, a dreamy smile of her lips.  
"Dang nabit, Megatron... Soon people are going to think this is my natural color!" She says, feeling her face heat up.  
"It should be... You look very sweet." Megatron said.  
"I am sooo not sweet. I am evil and diabolical." She said, poking his insignia.  
"Yeah... Says the femme who cared enough to get Starscream to come out of his shell and dance."  
"All part of my evil plan. Mwahaha..." She says, laughing.   
"Well... Then I've fallen for it..." Megatron said.  
She smiles, and looks down, playing with her feet.   
"And I fallen for a good guy. Something I thought would be an impossibility for me." She said, looking up.  
"Tell me more about the Decepticons of your world... Are any of them good at heart?" Megatron asked.  
"Well... When you were on their side, they became open and friendly, but they were selfish, egotistical, and overconfident. They all wanted power... Thundercracker was a good mech. He just joined because of his trinemates." She says, a secret among of the ranks. "He got very worried for the humans, but he hid his fears and thoughts, because if HE found out about it... Lets just say it would be ugly."  
"I see... Starscream here he... Lost his trine mates at the fall of Crystal City..." Megatron said quietly, not something they talked about as it always made Starscream sad.  
"Oh wow... That is very different from my world..." She says, bowing her head and doing a small sign of rememberance.  
"Just, don't talk about it in front of him... He is still sensitive about that topic..."   
"I will avoid the subject." She said, laying her head on his shoulder. He smiled, laying his head atop hers.  
"I'm glad you came here."  
"I am too. I can't wait to see the end of the war here."  
"That will be many years from now, but with you here it may be shortened..." Megatron murmured.  
"I plan on making it very soon. I want to build a life here, and Optimus is making it hard..." She says, smiling.  
"He makes everything hard..." Megatron sighed.  
"Maybe not everything..." She says, winking at the dirty joke.  
"You aren't afraid to say things like that are you?"  
"I am very bold with my emotions at most times." She says, chuckling.  
"I've seen..." Megatron said.  
"What about you? Are you ever... bold with your emotions?" She asks, optics flashing.  
"Sometimes, when I like a certain someone..." Megatron said, squeezing her hand.  
"Oh? Is a certain someone here?" She asked, leaning in.  
"Maybe... Maybe not..."   
"Are you attempting to tease me? That's very dangerous, Megatron..."  
"Maybe..." Megatron tried to smile evilly but it came out cuter than expected.  
"You can't pull off the evil look, sir. You are too nice for it, and it makes you look adorable." She says, squealing silently at the look.  
"Sorry... I will have to work on it." Megatron joked.  
"Yes, you do." She says, laughing. Everyone was starting to leave the mess hall to go to their jobs and Megatron got up also.  
"Time to go, Miss Star." Megatron said, holding out a servo.  
"What is my job today, Sir Megatron?" She asked, taking the servo and getting up.  
"Your job is to decorate your room. Go find Scavenger... He should be in the main lab, not Starscream's."  
"Where is that again?"   
"Here..." Megatron gave her a map of the base, nodding as he showed her where the lab was.  
"Ah. Thank you. Shall we meet up for lunch?" She asked, smiling.  
"Of course. I shall see you here with Starscream... If he's awake by then."   
"Haha... See you then." She says, running off.  
She finally found the lab after ten minutes of getting lost even with the map. She walks inside, and waves over Scavenger.  
"Hey. I need help decorating my room."  
"Hey! You're the new femme! Of course I can help! My stuff is in the storage room over there. Go take a look!" Scavenger said, smiling as he was excited he finally got to meet her.  
"Cool! Lets make some magic, alright?"  
"Of course, let me show you where everything is in there!" Scavenger then opened the door, showing a large room full of decorating stuff.  
"Wow... Thats alot of stuff! You wanna help?"  
"I'm actually not that good at decorating... That's why I bring it here for others to use."   
"Well, care to help me carry things back?"  
"Of course I can! What use would I be if I didn't?"   
"Thanks! Lets see... I want the stereo, that TV, ooo that desk is nice... and those planets look great!"  
"I'll grab a cart for some of the delicate stuff." Scavenger said, getting the cart before putting the stuff on the cart. "Anything else?"  
"Hm... Some lights, and this hologram..." She puts things in, and carries a few. "That's all! Let's head over."  
"Lead the way, Miss...?"   
"Morningstar. Starry or Star will do." She said, smiling. She leads the way to her room, smiling brightly.  
"And here you go." Scavenger walks in the room with her cart of things and stood there for a moment. "Well, I'd better go.."   
"Please stay and hang out. I love to chat while I work. Please?" She asked, smiling.  
"Sure, I guess..." Scavenger said, smiling though.  
"So, tell me about yourself, sir." Scavenger explained his interests in great detail to her as she worked, helping her lift stuff that was heavy.  
"Wow... So, you have always been into construction?"  
"Yep, sometimes though I help Starscream in his lab which is a big honor since he never likes to work with bots."  
"Wow. Construction worker and lab assistant. Thats cool."  
"Yeah... What about you?" Scavenger asked as he helped her lift the tv.  
"Well, I am a medic and a stealth warrior. I was trained by a few good friends, and a bit from my old comrades. Its a mighty long story."  
"Well, I've got a while...." Scavenger said, smiling.  
"Eh why not... I ain't going back." She murmurs, before spilling her story.  
"Wow... So that is why Starscream is spending so much time in his lab, right? Whenever he hears something new he researches it for days..." Scavenger said, wondering if her story was real or not.  
"Yep. That's why. So, any questions?"  
"What am I like in your world?"  
"You are very stern, very perfectionist, and very strict with your men."  
"Wow... Why couldn't I do that now?" Scavenger asked.  
"You are too nice. The Scavenger of my world would have never helped me."   
"Well, they sound like a bunch of jerks.."   
"They were, but they taught me everything. I entered the war, never went to University, and learned everything by experience and from my comrades."  
"You've never been to an University? Even me and the rest of the Constructicons all went to the same architecture University."  
"Never had the choice to. I would have loved to go for psychology..."  
"Maybe you should talk to Shockwave. He majored in that."   
"Sounds like a plan." She says, smiling.  
"You can talk to him through the TV, just have Soundwave set it up."   
"He on Cybertron?"  
"Yeah, but sometimes he comes down."   
"Sounds like fun. What is Cybertron like here?" She asks, curious,  
"Very beautiful, but we needed to find more energon so we came to Earth... it was amazing there still, though many cities were destroyed."   
"Sounds like my world..."  
"Some things are the same and some things are different."  
"That's right."  
"So, where do you want these planets?" Scavenger asked.  
"On the ceiling, please." She says, smiling brightly.  
"Where exactly on the ceiling?"  
"Everywhere! Make it like the universe!" She said, moving the stereo.  
"This universe or Cybertron's?"   
"Uh... Any! Lets make it unique and original! I like looking at the night sky, so this will be so relaxing to me!" She says, laughing happily. Scavenger smiled and nodded, putting up the planets and he let it come together.  
"Like that?"  
"It's perfect! Thank you very much!" She said, optics sparkling.  
"Great... I'd better get to the lab again..." Scavenger said, starting for the door.  
"Thank you so much for the help. If there is anything I could do to help you, just ask! I love to be of service!"  
"Just keep an eye on Megatron... He needs to have a love interest." Scavenger winked before leaving.  
She blushed at the comment, and finished cleaning up the room. She smiled, and then went to the mess hall, wondering what she should do next.  
"Hello, Morningstar." Megatron said, walking up to her from behind.  
She spun around with her blades ready to spring out, but then relaxes, realizing who it was.   
"Oh... Hello Megatron. You should beware sneaking up on me." She said, smiling. "How are you?"  
"I'm fine, how are you?"   
"I am good. I have finished decorating my room."  
"Great! Now you can help me with the plans we have for the new part of the base we are going to build."  
"Sure. Lets get going." She said, smiling at the chance to prove her worth once more.  
"After. First, Lunch. Starscream's room is on the way."  
"Alright. Sounds good." She says, smiling. She follows him to the lab, and knocks on the door.  
"Yes?" Starscream asked through the door.  
"Lunchtime, Screamer. Time to dine." She calls out, smiling.  
"Do I have to?" Starscream asked.  
"Yes you do. Come on out. If you behave, you can go back to playing with your toys after you energize!" Morningstar said, taking a motherly tone.  
"They are NOT toys, they are very sophisticated tools that is used for science!" Starscream said, coming out.  
"Yes yes, we know you are a smart mech. Now, march!" She says, pointing to the messroom.  
"Fine.." Starscream said, locking his lab before leaving.  
"Good seeker." She said, laughing as she walked beside them.  
"You get him out faster than I ever could."  
"You just need to know how to talk to certain mechs. Otherwise, it's just my natural talents."   
"Nah, I'm just difficult." Starscream said, smiling.  
"Well, I am more difficult." She says, smirking as she playfully punched him.  
"I doubt it..." Starscream said, punching her softly back.  
"I know it!" She said, smirking.  
"Yeah right!"  
"Sparklings..." Megatron chuckled.  
"I am a teenager, not a sparkling." She said, making a irked, but cute, face.  
"I am one smart sparkling." Starscream said, making sparkling noises as he laughed.  
"I'm smarter!" Morningstar whined, acting like one.  
"Great..." Megatron groaned, but he was smiling the whole while.  
She laughs, and winks at Starscream before clinging to Megatron.  
"I want energon!" She said, giggling as she held his arm.  
"I want my toys!" Starscream said, smiling.  
"I am tired!" She said, laughing.  
"I'm hungry!"   
"I'm borrrred!"   
"I'm annoyed." Megatron said, rubbing his temple.  
"You are cute when you are annoyed." Morningstar whispered to him, before skipping down the hall. Megatron blushed and stared at her before chuckling, following her.  
"What did she say, Megatron?" Starscream asked, curious about what made the normally calm leader red in the faceplates.  
"Nothing, Starscream..."   
"That doesn't look like nothing... You are as red as your insignia." He says, chuckling.  
"It was just a comment. Nothing more."  
"Some comment... You have been more... colorful since the female arrived..." Starscream said, walking into the mess. Morningstar was chatting away with Thrust, who was telling her about how he came up with his energon.  
"Starscream, drink your energon." Megatron said, not needing to be teased by the seeker.  
"Oh yes sir, blushy..." Starscream said, chuckling as he took a seat. Morningstar noticed Megatron and walked over to him with two cubes, handing him one.  
"Thank you, Miss Star." Megatron said, taking the drink before leading her to a table.  
"You're welcome, Mr Tron." She said, sitting beside him.   
"Megatron is just fine... No one has called me since I taught at the University."  
"Then Star is fine too. I am not a Miss or a Mrs yet, Megatron." She said, giggling. "If I went to your University, I would be the student who had a crush on her teacher..."  
"I would rather you as a co-worker..." Megatron said.  
"Heh! What would I teach? I am... not that educated." She admitted, frowning slightly.  
"History... You lived through it."  
"The wrong history though, wrong universe..." She said, sighing.   
"But you're going to live ours... And maybe the the end of it."  
"Yeah... But I am a bit young to be a teacher, ain't I?"  
"Haven't you ever heard of student teachers?" Megatron said.  
"No... Pit, I don't know much about the Universities other than you went there to learn non-combat related stuff..." Megatron laughed a little, holding her hand.  
"We can teach you everything you need to know."  
"Some tutoring?" She asked, smiling as she liked to learn about most things.  
"Of course. We can do it in our free time."  
"Sounds like a plan... I cannot wait to learn what you know, Megatron. Maybe I will become a teacher yet." She said, smiling happily at the thought. She sips her energon, and giggles. "So, how has your day gone so far?"  
"Pretty boring without you. How is your room?"  
"I made it fantastic, like me. I am pretty awesome, ain't I?" She says, laughing softly. "Later, do you want to scout out this land with me? I want to explore this world..."  
"Yes, but we have to be careful..."   
"I know, Autobots and such." She says, smiling.  
"I know this must be weird for you as you are used to the Autobots being good where you used to live..."  
"Same enemies, same battles. I am just unused to being the good guy." She said, chuckling.   
"You make a great hero. Maybe we could get you another Decepticon symbol, this one in red like mine." Megatron offered.  
"Sounds like you wish to see me in red... If it will please you." She said, removing her symbol to look at it in sorrow and remembrance.   
"You can put it on your wall or in your subspace... To keep it... Never forget the past but never let it define who you are.."   
"Very wise words, Megatron... Primus... I remember the day I got this... It was such a long time ago... I was never prouder, as you, in that universe, placed this on my chest yourself... It was a great honor." She murmured, her optics glistening for a moment before she shakes her head. She slips it into her subspace, and sighs. "I wish I knew what they were doing."  
"If you won't tell anybody I'll let you in on what Starscream is actually working on..."   
"I swear to it. You can tell me." She said, curious.  
"He is working on a device, not to go into the other universes, but to communicate with them..."   
"I... Thats..."  
She paused, and then stood up, shaking slightly.   
"We have to stop him. If Megatron ever found out this world existed, he would come here, and try to dominate this world as well. You would be facing two Optimus's, instead of one. He would destroy everything... and I... I don't know if I can face him, or of the others." She explained, her voice shaky and scared. "I know him, Megatron. He will not rest until everyone and everything is under his command."  
"You tell him that and I'm sure he would be relieved to stop, but even I said it wasn't a good idea..."   
She goes over to Starscream, and taps his shoulder.  
"We have to talk about what you are doing in your lab, Screamer." She says quietly, sounding strained.  
"Of course! Excuse me, Thrust." Starscream said, leading her to the hallway.  
"You shouldn't finish it, Starscream. Destroy whatever you have done, and erase whatever info you have on it." She says, concern in her optics. "My universe, is not for you, or this world."  
"What?" Starscream said, confused.  
"Megatron told me what you were doing in the lab. Trying to contact my universe." She said, looking around.   
"You don't want me to do it?" Starscream asked, confused.  
"It's too dangerous, Starscream. You know how this world's Optimus is? Megatron of my world is just like that. He would want to find a way here, and try to take over... He would cause chaos, and more destruction." She says, sighing. "I don't want that for this universe."  
"Okay... All you had to do was tell me and I would have stopped days ago... I'll destroy right after lunch."   
"We will try it after Optimus is gone, so we can stop Megatron if he ever... finds a way here." She murmured, before hugging him. "But thank you for thinking of me, Starscream. It was a kind and thoughtful idea. Truly, you have warmed my spark."   
"I just wanted you to be happy..." Starscream said.  
"I am happy here, beside you all. I have never been happier. Yes, it's slightly sad, as I was raised there, basically, but I am living in a better place, among friends, and no worries other than ending the war beside you all." She says, smiling as she nods.  
"Okay, how about I go destroy it while you go tell Megatron."  
"I will... Again, Thanks Starscream. After the war is done, then we can start it again, alright?" She says, patting his shoulder.  
"Of course... I actually made it so only I and Megatron can turn it on, but it isn't finished yet. Maybe one day..." Starscream said, heading down the hallway.  
"Yes... One day." She says, before going back to the table looking relieved. She sat down, and gave Megatron a thumbs up. "I got him to destroy it... Thank Primus. It would be nice to talk to some of my old comrades, but not now."  
"I'm glad you talked to him.. You seem more relaxed."  
"I understand what is needed for the greater good. Even if I wanted to speak to my former comrades, I need to keep in mind this world is my home now. I need to protect it." She says, nodding. "I... I wouldn't know what to say if I talked to them anyway."   
She chuckled uncomfortably, and faked a smile.   
"Hey guys! I am in another universe, and I am a good guy now! No, I am never coming back, no you can't come here, and no you can't control this universe! I just wanted to see if you missed me or not! No? Frag y'all!" Megatron laughed hard, his voice loud and light. A genuine smile came to Morningstar's lips when she heard it, it making her spark not so heavy.  
"I haven't laughed like that in so long..." Megatron said, smiling big.  
"I am glad to make you happy, Megs... I... I used to entertain sparklings, I think..." She said, frowning. "I... I have foggy memories of before the war... I was once shot in the head... Missed all essential parts, but... my memories took a hit." She sighed, before smiling at him.   
"Did you have any family that you remember?" He asked.  
"Ah... I... I think so." She murmured, a look of focus coming to her face. "My mother... was... an Autobot... She was a medic, I think. My father... I don't recall what he was... Both perished... during the war. I had... a sibling, I remember. She was... a neutral." Morningstar downed the rest of her cube, and sighed. "I am the last of my family... I was kind of adopted by the seekers. TC and Warp were my big brothers, but Starscream couldn't stand me..."  
"Why not? We like you."  
"He was screechy and annoying and really traitorous... I was loyal to Megatron, not him, so I foiled his plans when I could. He didn't like that." She said, smiling at the memories. "And of course you like me. I am amazing, funny, and intelligent. I am the whole package."  
"You are. I have no idea why'd you like a boring, old mech like me?"  
"Boring? Ha! I find you very interesting, sir. Besides, you are kind, compassionate, very passionate, and you have something about you that makes me very... weak in the knees." She says, blushing as she took his hand. "As for your age... I like older mechs. More mature, more intelligent, and they know how to... treat a lady like me."   
"Really? You think that highly of me?" He asked.  
"Yes... I do. I care very deeply about you." Morningstar said, showing a softer side.  
"And I care very deeply for you... I feel as if I've known you all my life..."   
"I suppose that is due to the bindings of our universes... It is nice to have a person to care and care for..." She says, blushing as others looked upon the scene with smiles and nudges.  
"I will care for you until everything turns to dust..." Megatron said, smiling softly as he kissed her hand.  
"Primus..." She blushed even brighter as she covered her face with a hand. He pulled the hand away so he could see her face.  
"You're very beautiful.."  
"Come on now... You are doing this just so I blush!" She says, embarrassed that he could see.   
"You have a very cute blush though..."  
"Primus..."  
"No... It's Megatron."  
"Oh, now you are making jokes?"  
"Maybe."   
"Well, it's nice, Megs."  
"It better be... It took me a whole second to make that one up."   
"Wow. So much thought into that joke for me? You shouldn't have."  
"Yep, I'm smart that way..."  
"Very intelligent, one of the many reasons I like you." She says, smiling.  
"I like how you know things about us."  
"I knew the evil versions of you all."  
"You knew our names and learned so much about us in a short amount of time..."  
"I have a good learning ability. I am still young, so learning things are relatively easy for me." She said, smirking as she tried to explain herself.  
"That is a good thing..."  
"Makes me a good soldier."   
"Makes you a good friend."  
"Friend? Truely?"  
"Of course... We are aren't we right now?" Megatron said, smiling as he held her hand tightly.  
"I suppose we are... I haven't had a good friend in ages... Merely comrades." She said, smiling as she scooted closer to him.  
"Well that's boring... Friends are the ones who does stupid stuff with you then give you an alibi..." Megatron joked, laughing.  
"Are you my alibi?" She asked, smirking. "What crime shall we commit? I recommend theft. It is a rush."   
"How come I have a feeling you've done that before?"   
"Because I have. Remember this Megatron. I wasn't always the good girl you see me as. I have committed many crimes, and if I was ever captured of the Autobots of my world... Let's just say I would not get out of prison for a very long time." She said, sighing.  
"War changes the rules... Some crimes are just not as bad as before..."  
"Megatron, I have murdered." She said, looking at him with guilty optics. "I have ended lives without a second thought."  
"Listen.... Don't let the past tell you who you are... You are in a different place now..." Megatron said, hugging her close.  
"I know... But I am still unclean... I am a being who has killed and committed crimes just for the sake of remaining loyal to the cause. How could you ever care for someone like me?" She asked, looking at him with concern and confusion.  
"I am.... Unclean too... Many of us are... We had to kill Autobots to fight to stay alive for our own cause of peace..."   
She paused, and nodded. She hugged him back, and smiled.   
"I don't feel as bad as I should when I am around you. Thank you." She said, smiling with confidence. "Now, let's change the subject, shall we?"  
"Where is Starscream? He should be back by now..." Megatron asked looking around.  
"Shall we go find our seeker friend?" She said, smiling as she stood up and headed for the hallway.  
"Of course." Megatron followed her, heading for the lab. He knocked on the door, calling out for Starscream. There was no answer so he started to unlock the door.  
"Starscream?" Megatron asked, opening the door to find it was dark in there.  
"Screamer?" Morningstar called out, confused. Megatron turned on the lights and gasped, the lab was a wreck and Starscream was nowhere to be seen. Megatron quickly walked around, looking for any sign of him while also avoiding sharp shards of glass.  
"The machine is gone!" Megatron said, looking under a table before flipping it over, a very familiar symbol on the underside in fresh paint.  
"Autobots!" Morningstar snarled, knowing they must have found out.  
"They must have taken Starscream because that paranoid seeker only made me and him be able to use it.." Megatron growled, angry.  
"FRAG!" Morningstar snarled, punching a hole in the wall. She looked at Megatron. "We have to go NOW. Where is the Autobot base?"   
"First, we go get everybody together and we have to plan this..."  
"We have to go now! If Optimus summons Megatron, this universe is FRAGGED! Besides, Starscream is in danger! He wouldn't be in this mess if it wasn't for me!" She says, waving her arms around.  
"Starscream is strong... He wouldn't let Optimus use it so easily... This is NOT your fault... Now, let's go get everybody so we can go get Starscream together."  
"Frag... FRAG! Go... I need a moment." She growls, covering her face as she leans against the wall.  
"Come to the command center as soon as you can... We need all the help we can get..." Megatron said running off while wondering if Starscream   
"I am not going to allow Starscream to suffer for my presence..." Morningstar said, calming herself down before heading to the command center with Megatron.  
"Well, if it isn't the Decepticon scientist, Starscream... How are you?" Optimus said cruelly, the seeker dropped in front of him hard as he got up on his knees. His lip was bleeding mech fluid and he had a few dents on him especially one on his head. Starscream didn't say anything to Optimus, only turning his head away only to have it painfully yanked back up to look at Optimus.  
"I said, How are you?" Optimus asked once more, his optics dark and Starscream stared at him expressionless.  
"Fantastic...." Starscream said sarcastically, Optimus growling.  
"I hope you enjoyed our hospitality, Scientist... We have need of your knowledge of the newest member of your army, the female." Optimus said, smiling in a sickeningly sweet way.   
"Frag you..." Starscream said, looking away once more as he was sick of being there already.  
"Jazz..." Optimus motioned for his guard, who punched Starscream across the face causing him to cry out and fall to his side. "Now Starscream, we only want to help the young female get home..."  
"She is very much happy here... So, again, Frag... you..." Starscream said, only succeeding in being punched once more.  
"Who is she? What type of universe did she come from? Is it plentiful with energon?" Optimus asked, as Jazz smirked at his work. Starscream shook his head, not wanting to answer anything so Optimus looked at Ricochet. "Your turn..."  
"Come on, Screamer.... Just tell us what we want..." Ricochet said, getting close only to be spat at.  
"From our intel, your brothers are alive in that universe..." Optimus said, smirking as he saw the scientist flinch. "You could have Thundercracker and Skywarp back..."  
"They are not my brothers in that universe... It wouldn't be the same..." Starscream said.  
"How do you know that? Maybe they would like it here, as the female does..." He purred, leaning in.  
"I said, no!" Starscream said, kicking Optimus in the face.  
"You Decepticreep!" Optimus snarled, holding his face. Both Ricochet and Jazz began wailing on Starscream. "Tell Wheeljack and Ratchet that I want that machine built NOW. We will take over both worlds, and have unlimited energon!"  
"Have fun... Trying!" Starscream yelled, trying to shield himself from the blows.  
"Oh, I will, Seeker. I always do have fun when it comes to the destruction of the Decepticons!" Optimus said, optics flashing. He looks at Jazz, and smirks. "Maybe we will get the female and make her eager to help... She should be coming around soon enough if my predictions are correct..."  
"No... She doesn't know how to work it!" Starscream said, kicking Jazz back as he touched a wing, not wanting to have her come.  
"She seems quite close to you, Seeker... She is the only one to get you to show off those hips of yours!" Jazz said, laughing cruelly.  
"You... Shut up!" Starscream yelled kicking him once more except this time on a nerve.  
"ACK!" Jazz fell, holding his leg yelling as the nerve sent waves of pain through him.  
"DON'T HARM MY BROTHER!" Ricochet snarled, attacking him as Starscream kicked him back as his arms were useless at the moment.  
"STOP IT BOTH OF YOU MORONS!" Optimus snarled, grabbing Starscream by the neck. He picked him up, squeezing his grip. "Now, either you help us, or we shoot that pretty little female straight through the spark! I bet Megatron would have a hard time finding a new little plaything..."  
"Don't.... touch... Her...." Starscream gasped out, unable to circulate air through himself.  
"Maybe I will keep her for my soldiers' amusement!" Optimus smirked, tilting his head as he relaxed his grip. "Do we have an understanding?"  
"Don't touch her.... Then yes..." Starscream said,   
"Good seeker. Take him to the lab, and put him to work." Optimus said, throwing him to the floor.  
"Come on, Screamy... Let's go..." Ricochet said, Starscream growling at the nickname before letting himself be dragged away.  
As soon as Ricochet left with Starscream, Optimus turned to Jazz.  
"When Megatron comes with the female to 'rescue' Starscream, capture the female ALIVE. We want a bargaining chip in this new universe, and she seems to be well versed in the ranks." Optimus commanded, chuckling.  
"Of course sir..." Jazz grinned, loving his job,  
"Now, prepare the troops. We are expecting company soon, and I want them ready to welcome them." Optimus said, looking out over the horizon.  
"Consider them ready my lord..."  
Optimus chuckled, then began to laugh loudly and evilly, as the sun headed for the west.  
Morningstar was pacing at the entrance of Trypticon, anxious and ready to leave.   
"Calm down... We will get him back..." Thrust said, patting her shoulder as she passed.  
"It's my fault, Thrust... If I hadn't told anyone where I came from, he wouldn't have gotten kidnapped and being held hostage..." She said, before pausing.  
"Megatron wants to talk with you about that... I don't think he wants you to go..." Thrust said.  
"I am going. I have to make sure that machine isn't done. He is not going to stop me." She said, stubborn and fierce. "When are we moving out? What formation are we using?" She asked, her mind in battle mode. Thrust told her and she nodded, heading to see Megatron.  
She walked into the meeting room, and walked over to the mech.  
"You wanted to speak with me?" She said, her face stern and emotionless.  
"I don't think you should go."   
"I figured you would say that. I am going, no matter what you think." She said, her face slightly making Megatron uncomfortable. He had never seen her so emotionless or as cold as she was now.   
"They WANT you to be there! If you go you will most likely be captured!"  
"Then they shall regret that want. Besides, if I am captured, I can most likely convince Megatron of the other world to attack if Optimus succeeds here. Either way it's a win." She says, sighing as she shifts her weight.  
"You have to promise to be careful..." Megatron said.  
"Am I ever careful, my lo..." She froze, looking down.   
"Are you okay?"   
"I... I used to say that a lot, to him. I almost called you my lord... Haha... Old habits, I suppose..." She said, before looking at him. "I promise to... do my best to remain safe... but you know that is an impossibility on the battlefield, right?"  
"Stay as safe as you can then... Try not to go into stasis lock or anything.... Alright?" Megatron said, trying to lighten up the mood with a smile.  
"I promise, and you promise me that you will be safe and you owe me dinner, just us, after this battle." She said, winking.   
"I'll owe you dinner... we leave in ten." Megatron chuckled, about to leave the room when the monitor beeped with a video chat request.  
"Hm...?" Star walks over and presses a few buttons. Up appeared Megatron's mortal enemy, Optimus Prime.  
"Hello, you must be the femme..."   
"You must be Optimus Prime. Such a pleasure." She said, her voice cold and optics colder.  
"I was looking for my dear friend Megatron... Seems like one of his children got lost.." Optimus smiled wickedly as he said the last part, muffled yells in the background.  
"I am going to rip out your spark, Optimus! Then devour it MYSELF!" The female snarled, optics flashing.  
"Oh... That wouldn't be good for your friend here though..." The camera turned to Starscream, who was bound and gagged with Ricochet and Jazz on either side. Starscream was dented even more and had a few more cuts and scratches, especially on his wings.  
"Starscream! Frag you Optimus! Frag you Jazz! Frag you... Whoever you are! What do you want??" Morningstar snarled, knowing he wanted to trade or make a deal.  
"Oh... We want you... You come willingly and we won't hurt the seeker any more than he is... much..."   
"Frag that. You can have me, but release him. Let him go." She said, serious.   
"Sorry... We still need him, but if you don't join him... We will have to do some... Not nice things to him..."   
"Frag... Alright. I will come. What's your coordinates?" She said, clenching her teeth. Megatron shook his head, walking forward.  
"I want to talk with Starscream first..." Megatron said.  
"Megatron gets to talk to Starscream first, Optimus." She says, voice cold again.  
"Of course... Ricochet, if you please..." Optimus said, Ricochet pulling off the gag to only have Starscream gasp as he took in deep breaths.  
"Starscream, are you ok?"  
"I'm fine, Megatron... DON'T COME! No matter what he says! Just... Leave me!!" Starscream said, only to be backhanded by Jazz, crying out.  
"I will kill you Jazz!" She snarls, before looking at Megatron. "Just... let me go."  
"I can't let you..." Megatron said, Starscream shaking his head.  
"Don't go! If you care for me don't come here!" Starscream yelled, being gaged once more.  
"You have your choice... You also have two solar cycles to figure it out... Have fun!" The screen went to black.  
"I am going Megatron. Just... I can't let him suffer." She said, frowning.  
"He will be fine... They need him so they won't kill him and he won't break... We just need a plan..."  
"They will hurt him!!!"  
"Starscream is smart... Don't doubt that... He will find a way to stay out of harm's way... They're probably using you as a tool to make him work..." Megatron mumbled the last part, thinking.  
"Megatron, I can't let him be harmed!" She yelled, before pausing. "Primus how I have changed..."  
"Listen to me, he is going to be alright but we have to plan this.. We have two days so let's make such a foolproof plan that will make them regret messing with us!" Megatron said, nodding firmly before leading her to the planning table.  
"So, how is the machine coming along, Screamy?" Ricochet asked for the fifth time in seven minutes. Starscream was now twitching, hating it every time he used that nickname.  
"It's. Going. Fine." He ground out, trying to go as slow as possible to allow Megatron time to make a plan, but he was tempted it work extra hard to make Ricochet stop bugging him.  
"Good Screamy." Ricochet said, leaning against a wall.  
"It's STARSCREAM." Starscream said, slamming the wrench down on the table before taking a deep breath and picking up another tool.  
"Whatever you say, Screamy. How much longer will this take?" He asked, cracking his neck.  
"Oh. My. Primus. It will take as long as it needs to to work properly and not kill us all! And stop calling me that!" Starscream said, trying to stay calm but it was hard when the mech was pushing his buttons. He didn't hear anything and he hoped it was because he finally got the point before freezing as a hand touched his wing.  
"I will call you whatever I wish, Screamy. Now, take that tone with me again and I will make you regret it. Got it?" Ricochet said, tone cold and a smirk laced with it.  
"Get your hand off of my wing and it's a deal." Starscream said, about to freak out with Ricochet so close to his sensitive wings, not to mention the one hand on it.  
"Good Screamy." Ricochet let go of the wing, and laid against the table. his blaster in full view. Starscream wasn't afraid, but he didn't want to die because he didn't want Morningstar to feel guilty about it.  
"So, how long have you known your leader?" Starscream asked, his voice devoid of emotion   
"He created me and my brother. So... all my life." Ricochet said, smirking. "He split a spark in two... and put one half in me."  
"He... Did?" Starscream said, never expecting that and he wondered why such an evil tyrant would take time to do that before realizing it was because he wanted to make more soldiers, but his scientific side was more interested about the aspects of it.  
"Yes. Jazz is my brother, Screamy." He said, laughing.  
"How does it feel sharing a spark? Do you two have any shared abilities?" Starscream asked, looking around for a datapad to write this down.  
"I always know what he is feeling. I can sense his life force... and I can't stray too far from him, or I feel... funny." He said, tilting his head.   
"I've heard of it but I've never seen living proof!" Starscream said, his optics lit up bright.  
"Uh... Back to work?" Ricochet said, slightly uncomfortable talking about his spark.  
"What? Oh... Yeah... Sorry..." Starscream said, his optics dimming as he went back to work, remembering his own brothers after a few minutes. He smiled softly at the memories, trying to keep it off the sad stuff but the memories always went back to their deaths.  
"Hmph... Are you done yet?" He asked, smirking. Starscream didn't hear him, his mind on his brothers and he took a shaky breath while trying not to cry. "Are you alright, Screamy? You look shaken more than usual..."  
Starscream only nodded, not trusting his voice as he felt like he was going to cry at any moment.  
Ricochet said nothing more, just watching Starscream with a curious gaze.  
"What... what are you looking at?" Starscream said finally, not out of the woods yet but he hated being stared at as he felt like he was being judged.  
"You, duh."   
"Why?" Starscream asked, blocking off his feelings in order to not cry so his voice was emotionless, his optics the same way.  
"Because I can. Because you interest me. Because no one really asks me questions." Ricochet said, sounding like a child. Starscream was shocked, he rarely interested anybody unless he talked about what they wanted to talk about.  
"You find me... interesting? Why? I'm not interesting..." Starscream said, having trouble turning in a screw.  
"You are new. I find all new things around the base interesting. A... quirk of mine." He said, turning the screw with ease. He smiled, his jaw weird, but showing a softer side.  
"Thanks... Your lucky... I used to have two brothers before..." Starscream closed his optics, sighing.  
"War took them?" Ricochet asked, before bowing his head. "If my brother were to die, I would die too. One cannot live without the other, Optimus said..."  
"We were... Very close.... Almost like we had the same spark...." Starscream said, shaking his head as he wanted the memories gone.  
"From our intel, your brothers are alive in the other universe, and are not as loyal to this other tyrant... Maybe you can see them or something..." Ricochet said, yawning.  
"They aren't the same as what my brothers were... Thundercracker was caring about everything, the one to play pranks while Skywarp was the sensible one...  
"It's something, though." RC said, laying back against the wall. He cracked his neck, and groaned. "How much longer...?"  
"Considering the fact that Goldbug practically ripped it from his hinges and wasn't that careful with it in our struggle... Two solar cycles..."   
"Frag... I always knew that spy was a dolt..." Ricochet said, snorting before thinking of something. "So... Answer me something... Why are wings so important to you? You practically almost flipped out when I touched it..." Starscream froze before relaxing.  
"They are like a vital component to every seeker... Almost as important as your spark to us..."  
"Is the fem like that?" Ricochet asked, imagining the dragon flipping out on Megatron and smirking.  
"If she's had it for all her life then yes... Losing them would be like dying..."   
"When did you learn to fly?" Ricochet asked, trying to pass the time. "Is it natural? Or... Did you fail a lot before learning?"  
"Like talking or walking, except Seekers learn how to fly before they learn those things... It is natural for many, except for the few like me..." Starscream said, chuckling as he remembered his days flying in the beginning.  
"I was taught to fight, before anything. Jazz had a better time with talking and chatting... Optimus says I am the moronic twin, but stronger." Ricochet said, proud that he was the stronger one.  
"I was taught to fight by my creator at a young age also... Though my other creator encouraged my scientific side, he always made me have time to learn how to attack and defend others as he used to be in the elite guard in the military for Cybertron..." Starscream said, smiling as he remembered his creators also, but sighed as it once again went back to their deaths.  
"Sounds fun." Ricochet said, imagining the military back then.  
"I was always more of a scientist though so it took me longer to learn how to fight... My creator would have said I would need to be more like you..."  
"You are smart. I ain't. You have more use." He said, yawning again. He hadn't recharged well from the lack of silence from his brother, who liked to blast earthen music in their room.  
"You can sleep you know... The door is locked from what I heard after I came in." Starscream said, working silently for a few minutes as Ricochet looked over his options.  
"Frag... It is quiet in here... Maybe I can actually recharge..." Ricochet went over to the cot and laid down. "Now, don't try anything stupid, alright Starscream? I will see about getting you some extra energon..."  
"Head to sleep, you'll feel better later..." Starscream said.  
Ricochet's optics shut off and he was soon snoring. Starscream continued working, but he sometimes would glance over to watch the mech, smiling softly at how cute he looked.  
"So, what's the plan, Megatron? How are we going to save Starscream?" Morningstar asked, looking at the being with hope and determination.   
"I have an idea... But I don't like it myself..."  
"What is it? Tell me." She said, scooting closer.  
"We let you get captured... And while you are in there you can destroy the machine right before they open the portal to the other world, then we storm in from some secret tunnels we had dug under their base for our spies...."   
"Sounds risky, but yes. Perfect." She said, nodding.  
"Are you sure your up for it?" Megatron asked.  
"Always..."  
"Then we leave first thing tomorrow."  
"Maybe we can have a good luck dinner...?"  
"If you wish then I'll have Thrust set up his special energon."  
"Yes please!"  
"Meet me in my quarters in an hour..." Megatron took her hand, kissing it before leaving.  
She smiled, and held her hand.  
"You are a true hero..."   
An hour passes, and Morningstar walks to Megatron's quarters. She had shined her armor, and repaired a few minor glitches, looking brand new and even more unique.  
She knocked on his door, waiting for permission to walk inside. He opened the door, holding a bouquet of Cybernetic roses.  
"Oh..." She blushed, looking at the beautiful metallic flowers in his servo. She looked at him, and smiled. "Are those for me?"  
"Who else would they be for?" Megatron asked, handing her the bouquet.  
"How did you ever get them? Cybertron is so hard to get to... and it has been a long time since I have seen Cybernetic roses!" She said, smiling as she played with the petals.  
"I grow them... Something I like to do in my free time..."   
"They are perfect... Thank you."  
"If you would like I could show you them sometime.." Megatron said, leading her inside.  
"Sounds lovely... then again, I like doing anything with you." She said, the truth.  
"Here is our meal..." Megatron said, changing the subject as he was about to blush. He showed her a table which was lit up with lights with tiny cubes of energon with various colors.  
"Like pieces of rainbows..." She murmurs, sitting down.  
"I thought you'd like it..."  
"I do..." She says, looking around. "So, what shall we chat about?"   
"Anything you want..."  
"I am at a loss for words... a rarity." She said, chuckling as she flexed her wings.   
"Sit down and relax... Have some of Thrust's energon..."   
She nodded, and took a sip, before shivering with delight at the flavor. She looks at Megatron, who pulls out a insignia for her. It was the red Decepticon symbol, and it looked new.  
"Here.... I made it myself..."   
"It's beautiful... Thank you!" She said, taking it and placing it on her chest. She smiled, as it was perfect on her.  
"You look just like a regular Decepticon now..."   
She blushed, and smirked, as she felt more at home and more at peace with herself.   
"Thank you again, Megatron..." She said, smiling as she took his hand.  
"Tell me about your wings... IS it as sensitive as a seekers?"   
"I... I used to be a seeker, actually. I was not always a dragon, Megatron." She admitted, nodding. "So, yes, they just as sensitive as seekers."  
"Really? Tell me about your time as a seeker..."  
"It was very short, compared to my life as a dragon... I was a seeker until I was 5 vorns... Then... I was fatally injured... and was reborn into this form." She said, remembering faintly. "I don't recall much of my seeker days..."  
"I see... What is it like as a dragon?"   
"Very... powerful. You feel superior to other airborne vehicles. I am made with very strong materials, so my hide is very tough to pierce." She said, happy to inform of herself. "I was much improved, but I am heftier than my old form... but I am not that heavy!" She said quickly, sorta uncomfortable about her 'weight' change.   
"It's fine... I also had to make some adjustments for the war..."   
"Your form?" She asked, smiling.  
"Yes... I had it to make it into an aerial form also."  
"I am very impressed by it. Very... strong." She said, blushing as it was pleasing to look at as well.  
"Thank you..." he blushed slightly himself  
Morningstar sipped more of the energon, and smiled, the warm liquid electricity running through her form.   
"Ah... This is really good..."  
"it's his special blend."  
"It's... potent." She said, seeing her energy levels skyrocket.  
"I know..." Megatron said, sipping his own.  
"I have to ask this, because I am very self conscious... but... why do you like me?" She asked suddenly, the tipsiness making her wonder.  
"You are very beautiful, smart, and a wonderful bot all around... You have a soft side that I love make come out..."  
"I am not soft..." She said, making a cute pouty face. "I am a dragon warrioress..."  
"You can be both at times..." He chuckled.  
"I wish I could have shown this side to my... old comrades, but if I had, I would have been in danger every moment." She said, downing a cube.  
"Why is that?"   
"Friendliness... is not really a smart thing. They would abuse that, and use me to do their handy work..." She said, frowning. "It happened when I first joined, and I learned fast..."  
"We believe the opposite..." Megatron said, holding her hand. "You can show it all the time if you wish..."  
"It's just hard... I have acted a certain way for a long time, so to change... it is difficult." She said, smiling shyly.  
"You're doing it now..." Megatron said, looking into her optics.  
"Ah..." She looked away, feeling warm in her spark with his gaze.  
"Don't hide your beautiful face.." He said, lifting her chin up with one hand.  
"Primus you have my spark..." She said, it being the truth. She couldn't imagine any other mech making her feel so loved or wanted.  
"I love you..." He said, feeling it true in his spark.  
"I feel the exact same way for you..." She said, laying against his shoulder.  
"I hope so.. Or else I would have cried..." Megatron joked.  
"You? Cry? I cannot even imagine that, and I am overcharged, again... I haven't energized this much since... uh... ever?" She said, giggling.  
"We always have excess energon no matter what we do... It's strange..."  
"I like drinking with you." She said, winking at him. "You bring out a side that I rarely see in me..."  
"You become more relaxed that I can tell..." Megatron said, massaging her shoulders.  
"Ohhhhhh... I have never been massaged before..." She purred, laying against the table. Her tail twitched and waved, and her wings fluttered. "It's amazing...."  
"You need to get out more..." Megatron snickered.  
"Primusssss... Usually I gave massages, never got them..." She said, her body relaxing even more than before.  
"Those mechs you know need to realize how to treat a femme.."  
"Oh...? How do you treat a female...?" She asked, always treated like a 'soldier', never a gender.  
"Treat them gently, like the finest piece of art and never say anything mean to them unless they need it..." Megatron went on like he was reading out of a book ways to treat a femme.  
Morningstar happily listened, never bored with his talking, and nodded to his words. Her mind wandered off, skimming over thoughts and memories long forgotten.  
"If this be a dream, may I never wake up... allow me to dream this dream for eternity... and never dwell again in the darkness of reality..." She murmured, a quote from a poem she once read.   
"And may the dreams I dream be sweet, for I never want to wish to wake." Megatron said, quoting the poem too.  
"You read earth literature as well? It was a secret hobby of mine... I cannot recall the name of the poem... But I always wondered what it meant... Until now." She said, looking at him.  
"I love earth literature... They are so fragile and their lives are so short yet they come up with these beautiful pieces of work.  
"I never liked to harm them... If I could, I would push them away or warn them ahead of time..." She said, admitting another secret of hers. "They are so unique... Such creative creatures."   
"They have to make the most of their short lives, allowing them to live to the fullest..."  
"I am glad for my long lifespan, compared to the humans. It allows for so much more learning and understanding of the cosmos." Morningstar said, smiling.  
"I agree." Megatron said, drinking some more.  
Morningstar kept sipping at her drink, though she was getting tipsy from the amount.   
"So, why is Optimus such a fragger?" She asked, chuckling. Megatron explained the story of Optimus's downfall to tyranny and he sighed every few moments while talking as he hated talking about this subject. "Wow... That's quite the story, but it seems to upset you. Lets change the subject... like how you are so handsome..."   
"I blame my creators..." he chuckled, his optics softening at the mentioning of it.  
"You designed your form... Man, you did good." She said, feeling up his arm.  
"I designed it and built it myself but I kept most of it to my true form."  
"Still... You look amazing..." She murmured, feeling his shoulders.  
"Thank you... Your form is... Pleasing to look at also..."   
"Care to... inspect my armor?" She asked, a playful smile on her lips.  
"What do you mean? Your armor looks fine to me... Much better than mine in my opinion."  
"Like this..." She took his hand and let it drag up her arm, feeling it. He kept doing it, her armor warm from the energon coursing through her wires.  
"You feel warm..."  
"If you look closely, you can see my many scars... I have welded myself together many times, and have a story for each one..." She said, smiling.  
"Tell me about this one..." He said, pointing to a large one hidden on her back.  
"I was in the thrushes of the jungles, when Optimus had snuck up on me... He tried to convince me to join the Autobots, seeing that I didn't have the cold spark of many on my comrades. He had seen me save some tigers that had gotten trapped behind some boulders during a firefight. I denied the request, but another autobot... ah... I think it was Cliffjumper... He ran out with a laser blade.... and sliced me hard. I nearly lost my wing... and my life. I remember how agonizing it was..." She said, remembering the day clearly.  
"I'm... Sorry..." He said, stroking the scar.  
"It's fine. Scars tell stories, and show the life I have lived. Shows my strengths." She said, purring as his hand ran over the scar.  
"I have many also... Most from the Optimus of this world."  
"Mechs with scars are very... interesting to me." She said, giving him a wink.  
"I hoped so..." Megatron said.  
She turned to face him, and places a hand on his cheek. She leans in a kisses him softly, before pulling back slowly. He pulled her back gently, a hand on her back as he leaned down to kiss her.  
"Megatron I wanted to go over... Oh. Sorry." Scavenger said, walking in without knocking. Morningstar blushed brightly. Megatron pulled away, blushing slightly.  
"What is it you wanted to go over, Scavenger?"   
"Nothing sir. You finish up here. I will go find Soundwave and bother him." Scavenger said, winking at them before leaving.  
"That... was unexpected..." Morningstar said, giggling.  
"Indeed."  
"What now?" She asked, expecting the mood to be killed.  
"We kiss..." He said, once again bringing her close before quickly swooping down to kiss her.  
She wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing back with equal passion. They spent the rest of the night in each other's arms, embracing the love they felt for each other...  
The next morning, Morningstar awoke to be in the arms of Megatron in his berth, having spent yet another night with him close by. He was sleeping peacefully, an arm around and under her. She felt safe and secure in his arms, and hadn't slept so comfortably in a while. He shifted, snuggling into her more. She smiled, and imagined doing this every night, in perfect harmony. She decided to fall back asleep, snuggling into him as they slept together once more.  
Starscream was still working on the machine, nodding off almost a few times, trying not to get noticed by Ricochet as he wasn't in a good mood.  
"Frag him and his music, frag him for his style, frag him for his mistakes, frag him for his looks, frag him..." Ricochet muttered, going on and on. Starscream tried to stay focus but with the drone of Ricochet cursing he nodded off, suddenly being jolted awake by a gun to the back of his head.  
"Stay awake before I put you to sleep permanently." Ricochet snarled.  
"S-sorry.." Starscream said, getting back to work, but it was slower than usual as his movements felt sluggish from the lack of sleep.  
"Starscream... Hit the berth for a megacycle. I will... allow that." Ricochet said, grumbling.  
"I'm fine..." Starscream said, being stubborn as he knew if he wasn't paying attention he could mess something up without it being his fault then it would take longer.  
"Just do it. It's a order, Seeker."  
"And what will you do if I don't?" Starscream asked, slightly cranky because of his tiredness.  
"I will grab you by your wings and throw you."  
"I fragging dare you to touch them..." He growled, tense and alert after the mentioning of him touching his wings.  
"Oh yeah?" Ricochet grabbed the tip of the right wing, smirking. Starscream swerved around quickly, slamming Ricochet against the table with a wrench at his throat.  
"I warned you... Don't TOUCH them..." He said, this mech having no idea how Starscream felt when someone touched his wings.  
Ricochet looked slightly scared at the look in Starscream's eyes. Starscream pulled away just as quickly as he did it, his optics softening once more.  
"I'm... I'm sorry..." Starscream said, feeling bad now and he dropped the wrench.  
Ricochet said not a word, as he got back up. He nods, and points to the berth before sitting down, looking dazed.  
"Are you ok?" Starscream asked, walking closer as he was worried he actually hurt him.  
"I'm fine... Just... Never been held like that." He said, chuckling, before looking at him. "Please rest."  
"I... Fine..." He said, heading to the berth and laying down falling asleep almost immediately.  
"Finally..." Ricochet said, before looking over his work. He didn't understand it, but he respected Starscream for his intelligence and his work ethic. He watched the Seeker sleep, before beginning to repair his minor injuries.  
Morningstar woke up again shortly later, still wrapped in Megatron's arms. She yawns and manages to wiggle out, before stretching her body out. She yawned, and shook her head. She turned to look at Megatron, and a song came to her mind, the song that defined her life.   
"I'm an angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun... An angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun..." She murmured, before smiling as she began playing the song in her head. "Get out your guns, battles begun... Are you a saint, or a sinner? If love's a fight, than I shall die, With my heart on a trigger...! They say before you start a war, You better know what you're fighting for. Well baby, you are all that I adore, If love is what you need, a soldier I will be!"  
She starts dancing, her movements graceful yet wild. She was lost in the beat, smiling as she remembered the lyrics instantly. "I'm an angel with a shotgun, Fighting til' the wars won, I don't care if heaven won't take me back. I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe. Don't you know you're everything I have? And I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight..."   
She bounces her head, getting deep into the song as it goes along. "Sometimes to win, you've got to sin, Don't mean I'm not a believer... And major Tom, will sing along. Yeah, they still say I'm a dreamer! They say before you start a war, You better know what you're fighting for. Well baby, you are all that I adore, If love is what you need, a soldier I will be!"  
She starts doing air guitar, rocking her head to her song. "I'm an angel with a shotgun, Fighting til' the wars won, I don't care if heaven won't take me back. I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe. Don't you know you're everything I have? And I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight!"  
"Ooohhh, ooohhh whoa whoa oooh whoa..." She sings the part with clarity and a magnificent voice, unknown that Megatron silently watches. He had woken up to her singing and dancing, and was enthralled with her movements.  
"I'm an angel with a shotgun... Fighting til' the wars won... I don't care if heaven won't take me back..." She murmured, knowing that she meant every word. Megatron could hear the personal touch in her voice, knowing this song meant something to her.  
"I'm an angel with a shotgun, Fighting til' the wars won, I don't care if heaven won't take me back! I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe. Don't you know you're everything I have? And I, want to live, not just survive! And I'm gonna hide, hide, hide my wings tonight!!" She sings, before her voice goes low for the finale. "They say before you start a war, You better know what you're fighting for. Well baby, you are all that I adore, If love is what you need, a soldier I will be..."  
"You sound beautiful..." He said, laying there staring at her.  
She turned around fast, blushing brightly at being caught singing. She stuttered and blustered a thank you, before covering her face.  
"Ah... I usually never sing in the presence of another... but I thought you were asleep..." She murmured, as red as the rising sun.  
"You sound beautiful.... You should never hide that from me..." He said, taking her hands away from her face to kiss her forehead.  
"I'm not afraid to dance, yet singing? Its ridiculous." She says, laying against him. She purred, loving the closeness to him. "The music is like my life in song form... It's called Angel With A Shotgun..."  
"I heard.. It seemed special to you the way you were singing it... Could you tell me the meaning of it?"   
"The original song is a man singing it... but I listen to the nightcore version..." She says, before explaining her version to him.  
"It sounds wonderful the way you explain it.."  
"I am your soldier... an angel with a shotgun..." She said, smiling.   
"It seems you are... We have one day left with one another... What shall we do?" He asked.  
"Whatever you wish to experience with me... Anything would be an honor..." She said, smiling as it was the truth.  
"How about I show you my cyber flower garden?" He asked.  
"Sounds romantic." She said, smiling as she took his hand.  
"It is..." He said, leading her across the base to the very middle of the base itself, opening the door to the garden once they got there.  
"Oh wow..." She said, walking inside.  
"Enjoy..." He said, walking in, showing her all of the different types of flowers.  
"You even have Morning Sapphires!" She gasped, rushing over to them.  
"Yep, you wouldn't believe how hard it was to get seeds for them... I had to go back to the University..."   
"They are my favorite... Such rare beauties!" She said, kneeling to feel their rather soft petals.  
"I was actually thinking yesterday about how they are similar to your name..." He chuckled.  
"Very similar, and blue is a favorite color of mine..." She said, giggling.  
"Both you and the flower is a rarity and very beautiful..." He said, making her blush.  
"Can I go one day without you making me blush?" She asked, red once again.  
"Nope..."  
"Gods Megatron..." She said, standing up to be taken into his arms.  
"I'm just a mortal bot... No god here though I'm flattered."  
"My my... So bold." She purred, batting her optics at him.  
"I can be... With the one I like..." He said, kissing her cheek.  
"What are your plans after we defeat Optimus? Anything... special?" She asks, wondering if he planned to stay on earth or take her back to Cybertron with him.  
"We plan to rebuild Cybertron and live there with hopefully the help of the surrendered Autobots." He said, planning to have some of them just give up.  
"Planning on taking a sparkmate?" She asked boldly, blushing as she played with his insignia.  
"If the right one comes along..." Megatron said, winking at her.  
"Has this right one come along?" She asked, wrapping her arms around his neck.  
"I have my eye on someone..."  
"She cute?" She asked, playing along.  
"A little..." He purred.  
"She single?"  
"No... She's dating this great mech who would be perfect for her..."  
"Oh? Truely?"  
"Yep... But I love her..."   
"I think she loves you too..." She says, slightly swaying with him.   
"Really? How do you know that?"   
"Magic..." She said, kissing his cheek.  
"I need some of this magic you have..."  
"I am willing to share...."  
"I hope so... or else I would have to steal it."  
She giggled, and suddenly music came on, slow dancing magic to be exact. She laughs, and looks around.  
"Looks like others want me to get a little of your magic too..."   
"Soundwave, no doubt. This song was on my disk..." She said, dancing with Megatron slowly.  
"Well, let's not disappoint them..." He said, smiling as he danced with her through the garden and he spun her around.  
She laughed and twirled, having never slow danced before. Megatron had done this many times, but at classes and he did it like a pro. She was pulled close and he began to do the tango with her, dipping her.  
"Have I told you how amazing you are?" He asked,   
"Um... Yes. Repeatedly." She said, giggling.  
"Well, I'll tell you again... You are so amazing..." He said, spinning her once more.  
She was amazed at how skilled he was, before blinking, feeling something strange happening to her.   
"Megatron... I... Uh..." She says, before her optics flash a bright purple. She pulls away from Megatron, holding her helm.   
"Are you okay?" He asked, touching her shoulder.  
"I... I don't feel..." She says, before collapsing to the ground.  
Morningstar awoke to being in a berth, in a room much like her old one. She looked around, before looking at herself. She seemed unreal, not truely there. She gets up, and goes to the door. It had her symbol on it, just like before.  
"How...? Why..." She murmured, before opening and walking through. She saw her Megatron walk down a hallway in front of her, not seeing her. "M-Megatron?!" She yelled, before running to him. She walked beside him, trying to get his attention.  
"Lord Megatron." Starscream walked up to the mech, nervous.  
"Starscream! Can you see me!? Gods!" She cries out, not liking that she was back in her old universe and yet not seen.  
"Yes Starscream? Is the machine ready?" Megatron asked.  
"Machine...? Oh no... Did he rebuild it?! NO!" She yelled, trying to punch Megatron. "You MORON! Did you learn NOTHING?"  
"It's... Not going so good..." Starscream said, Megatron growling.  
"Thank primus.." She muttered.  
"Why not?" He said coldly.  
"The machine isn't stable and we can't find the wavelength she went through..."   
"Wait... what?" She froze, stilling.  
"Why can't you?"   
"There is an infinite number of wavelengths... It's almost impossible to find the perfect one..."   
"Are... Are you attempting to reach me?" She asked outloud, shocked.  
"THEN FIND IT!! I must have her back! Now begone!" Megatron roared, Starscream scrambling away.  
"You miss me, eh Megsy? Well guess what! I have a mech who cares for me! Who LOVES me! Who LISTENS!" She yelled, not feeling anything for the mech who doubted her so many times before. Megatron only looked down before punching the wall, stalking away.  
She stalked after him, shaking with fury.   
"How do you even know that I am not dead?! How did you find out about their world?!"  
"I NEED her back..." He said, talking to himself.  
"WHY?" She screamed, Soundwave passing by staring at a photo. Morningstar turns, and starts following Soundwave, looking at the photo. She tears up, as it was a group one, with her at the helm smiling wildly while everyone else looked annoyed at it. "Do you all actually miss me?" She murmured, looking down. Soundwave put the picture away, straightening up as Megatron went toward him. "Am I actually needed?"  
"How are the preparations for the search party going?"  
"Search party?" She said, growling. Search party meant sending warriors to kill anyone who isn't their target.  
"Satisfactory..." Soundwave said.  
"I need to wake up! I need to warn Megatron! I need to warn my friends!" Morningstar yells, snarling as she was helpless.  
"Good, now get back to work..."  
"FRAG!" She yells, before she looks down the hallway at nothing. She walked around, trying to figure out how to get back. She wandered into the medical area, to see the Constructicons at work on many of her comrades. It seemed she had missed a large battle, and she could see how many needed welding.  
"This sucks!"  
"Repair me!"  
"Doc! Doc!!"  
"We should have won!"  
"ACH!"  
"It hurts!"  
"My wing!"  
Morningstar looked over the wounded warriors, and sighed. She was one of the strongest in the army, even fighting Optimus on her own once. She had also been a medic, very quick to repair any fractions.   
"SHUT UP ALL OF YOU!" Hook yelled, everyone stopping. "I need to work in peace! Now stop being pansy's and get on a berth!"   
"You are still one tough son of a glitch, Hook." She murmured, wondering if this was the reason that Megatron wanted her back.  
"Whoa... Is that Morningstar?"  
She froze, and looked around, looking for the voice who said it.   
"Who? What said that? Who can see me?"  
"What are you talking about, Rumble?"  
"Rumble?!" She glides over to a berth, over to the minicon. "You can see me?!"  
"Yeah I can see you... Why are we looking for her if she's here?"   
"He's doped up, don't listen to him..."   
"Frag Rumble, you look like an Autobot put you in a cement barrel... What happened?" She asked, seeing the blast wounds.  
"I tried to tackle Optimus Prime's gun as he was pointing it at Megatron."  
"Smart." She said, chuckling. "What happened after I vanished? Was there panic? Did you all mourn?"  
"We thought you were vaporized until we rewound the tape..."  
"What was on the tape?" She asked, serious.  
"You... Just were sucked in..." He said, falling asleep because of the drugs.  
"Thanks for the info, Rumble... Get better, alright? And don't come for me... I am not coming back." She said, sighing as she turned away. She got the strange sensation again, with her optics flashing purple once more. She stumbled, and collapsed into the unconsciousness once more.  
"Morningstar? Are you alright?" Megatron's voice said, worry and fear in it. She groans, her body aching as she slowly opened her optics. She looks around, to see she was in the medical ward, with many other Decepticons around. She blinked several times, before coughing.  
"Primus... Ah... What happened...?"  
"You just.... Dropped..." Soundwave said, shifting his feet.  
"I was... I was in my universe again." She says, remembering. She sits up suddenly, before looking at Megatron. "They are coming Megatron. They know I am not dead. They are building a machine to come here to retrieve me!"   
"NO!! YOU CANNOTS LEAVE!!" Ravage yelled, laying on Morningstar to keep her there.  
"I do not wish to leave, nor do I plan to." She said, petting the robotic kitty. "But they will try to force me to go. They will convince themselves that I am brainwashed or something." She says, before looking down.  
"We will fight for you." Megatron said, nodding fiercely. She smiled, then remembered the scene.  
"Many of them were injured... Seems that a huge battle happened during my absence, and Hook was overloaded with wounded... Gods..." She says, her face mirroring the sorrow she felt.  
"I'm sorry for your friends but I agree with Ravage... We don't want you to leave chicka..." Soundwave said.  
"I don't wish to leave either. I am appreciated here, I am more than loved here, and I can be myself here." She said, smiling as she takes Megatron's hand. "I also have a wonderful leader who I am very close too... and friends who I can count on."   
"Then we can count on you fighting with us!" Thrust said.  
"I... I don't know about that." She says, looking down. "Though I wish to stay, I have memories with them. I do not wish to fight them... but... I will, if it comes down to it."  
"We will not force you to do anything..."  
"I believe that." She said, smiling at Megatron. "We must prepare. You all will be facing yourselves soon, when they find the wavelength. I must get ready to meet up with Optimus and break his machine." She said, cracking her neck.  
"We all need to rest, I order everyone to recharge." Megatron said, everyone cheering.  
"Ah... Even me?" She asks, smirking.  
"Even you..." He said, picking her up and carrying her to his room, ignoring the cheers. She blushed as she was carried, but she enjoyed the experience. She yawned, having been more tired then she had known. She fell asleep in his arms before she reached the room, dreaming of a peaceful world with her leader at her side.  
"Wake up." Starscream woke up to rough hands shaking him and he sat up quickly, confused about where he was for a second. "I accidently let you sleep longer than I should have. Act busy!" Ricochet said, looking slightly scared. Starscream heard heavy footsteps coming closer and scrambled to get to the machine, starting to work on it just as the door opened to show Optimus himself and Jazz.  
"Hello sir. Starscream is working, as you ordered." Ricochet said, smiling.  
"How long has he been working?" Optimus asked, knowing something was up.  
"I gave him a nap an hour ago, but he was working again in no time, sir." Ricochet said, shifting uncomfortably.  
"He was supposed to be working non-stop.... That delay means it will take longer, you moron!" Jazz growled, Starscream looking at him.  
"Without rest I could have made a mistake which means it would have taken even longer!"   
"I was thinking of the mission... Aren't you two supposed to go get the female?" Ricochet said, slightly making a move to block Starscream from their vision.  
"We are giving them two days... But they only have a couple more megacycles to make their choice."  
"They will surrender her, or she will. They care about their own." Ricochet said, a hint of something in his voice.  
"They will... Now, how long will it take?" Optimus asked Starscream, the seeker not answering to the mech.  
"Starscream..." Ricochet said, a slight tone of pleading in his voice. Starscream sighed.  
"Maybe one solar cycle, probably less."  
"See? He is working fast." Ricochet said, smiling slightly.  
"Not that you guys gave me a choice..." He said, not happy about it.  
"We are Autobots, after all." Jazz said, laughing.  
"You could be nicer..."   
"No." Jazz said, before taking out his gun. "Do you think the girl will be tricky?"   
"I think she'll do whatever she can to make sure the scientist will be safe..." Optimus said, Starscream mumbling something.  
"I don't know, she seems a bit wild..." Jazz said, laughing.  
"She is amazing..." Starscream said, countering what he said.  
"Oh yeah? You closer to her than Megatron?" Jazz asked, wondering if he could blackmail the scientist.  
"Noneya." Starscream said, still working slowly.  
"Work faster, before we start thinking of hurting the girl when she gets here!" Jazz said, snarling as Optimus merely watched in annoyance.  
"Do you want it done fast or done right?"   
"Both."  
"Let me rephrase it... Do you want it to blow up or do you want it stable?"   
"Stable..."  
"Then you want it done right." Starscream said.  
"...Frag you." Jazz said, snarling.  
"Leave him alone, Jazz." Ricochet said, snorting.  
"Yeah, leave the seeker scientist alone." Starscream said.  
"I don't listen to YOU, Seeker!"  
"Then listen to ME, Jazz. Silence and allow the scientist to work. We have to go pick up our other guest." Optimus said, heading out.  
"See?" Starscream said, smiling.  
"We will be back with your girl friend." Jazz said, stalking out.  
"SHE IS MEGATRON'S GIRLFRIEND YOU UNEDUCATED PIECE OF SLAG!" Starscream yelled, Jazz freezing.  
"Wow..." Ricochet said, in awe of how loud that was.  
"What did you call me, you afthole...?" Jazz asked, slowly turning. Ricochet tensed, watching the scene.  
"You. Heard. Me." Starscream said, not liking to be teased about anything.  
Jazz started to storm over to Starscream, but Ricochet stepped in front of Starscream, stern and serious.  
"You need to leave, brother. Go. Now." Ricochet said, arms crossed.  
"Not until I teach him a lesson... Either you do it or I..."   
"I will do it while you are gone. Go. You don't want to infuriate Optimus." Ricochet said, knowing Jazz would respond to that.  
"Fine, but if he doesn't have more dents... You'll both pay..." Jazz then left.  
"Slag..." Ricochet said, before looking at Starscream. "You had to go and say that..."  
"I do NOT like to be teased... Got enough of that as a sparkling..."   
"Can you dent yourself? Or can I do it?" Ricochet asked, tapping his foot.  
"You can do it... And by the way, it's your brother's fault for not being up to date with Decepticon gossip...."   
"Hm..." Ricochet started pushing in dents, strong enough to do it. He avoided the wings, as he learned his lesson the last time. "So, is it true?"  
"What is true?"  
"The fem. She is Megatron's sweet spark?"   
"I don't know... But everyone wants it to be true..."  
"Why?"  
"We think it's adorable of course."  
"Heh! Adorable... I wonder if any other females will pop up?" Ricochet murmured, adding a dent to Starscream's hip.  
"Maybe..." Starscream said, having no interest in femmes really but he knew others did.  
"There." Ricochet said, looking him over. "You look abused to me."   
"Please sir... No more..." Starscream mock begged.  
"I think you learned your lesson. Get back to work!" Ricochet said, chuckling, before looking at Starscream. "I know you have been working on purposely slowly. I am not THAT stupid."  
"I can't be too helpful to the enemy..." Starscream said, wondering why he didn't say anything.  
"The reason I allowed it... I don't feel right about this plan. I get the feeling in the pit of my spark that this is going to go wrong... But I am a stupid soldier. No one will listen. So... Take your time. Make sure it doesn't blow up and kill my brother, yeah?" Ricochet said, showing a side he showed no one.  
"Of course... You know, I think I like you... You aren't the same as the others..."  
"Thanks. I like you too. I always had respect for those who had a lot on the processor." Ricochet said, smiling as he looked at the door. "My brother thinks I am a moron... Maybe he is right. I AM being nice to a Decepticon, after all..."  
"And I'm being nice to an Autobot...." Starscream said, smiling softly.  
"HEH! Maybe we are both insane. Now, get back to work. I want to get some energon... Do you need some?" Ricochet asked, walking to the door. He was trusting the scientist to stay put while he walked down the hall.  
"Sure..." Starscream said, making sure he didn't mess up anything when he was tired.  
Ricochet left for a few moments, coming back with the small cubes. He handed one to Starscream, and sat down, drinking his slow. He looked worn, much older than he was.  
"How old are you?" Starscream asked, wondering as he sipped his energon.  
"I was created here on Earth... So... I am not that old... Maybe a few months old...?" Ricochet said, thinking for a moment.  
"I was thinking I never saw you until we got here... I was just wondering something... Never mind, I got my answer.."   
"What were you wondering?"  
"Nothing... It's stupid..."  
"Tell me..."  
"I told you, it's dumb."  
"I am dumb. So that question belongs with me. Tell me. It won't shock me, I am sure."  
"I was just wondering if you ever had like a crush on someone or had a sweet spark..." Starscream said, looking at the machine and not on Ricochet.  
"Well... Not until... Uh... No." Ricochet said, smirking, hiding his feelings.  
"Again, I was just wondering..." Starscream said.  
"Do you?"   
"Do I have a crush on someone you mean?"   
"Yeah."  
"Yeah, I do..." Starscream said, being honest with him.  
"Really? A fellow scientist?"  
"No..."   
"Warrior?" Ricochet asked, wondering who would be a mech to capture the scientist's attentions.  
"Yeah... He fights a lot..." Starscream said.  
"Ah... I know him?"  
"You've probably seen him..."  
"Ah... Hope you end up with him." Ricochet said, bowing his head. He downs his energon, and burps.  
"I probably won't..."  
"You don't know that. Fate has mysterious plans..." Ricochet said, chuckling as he lays back.  
"Maybe one day..."  
Morningstar and Megatron was waiting at the spot, and Morningstar was fidgeting.   
"Gods why am I so nervous?" She mutters, growling as she plays with the ground with her feet.  
"It's to be expected..."   
"I don't like it... Is everyone ready for the unknown arrival of my old comrades?" She asked, worried.  
"We are prepared as we'll ever be..."  
"I hope he doesn't come before I have returned..." She murmured.  
"I doubt it by what you have told us..."  
She paces, before seeing a storm of dust head their way.  
"Here they come..." She mutters.  
"Great... And we don't even get to kick their afts..."  
"We can still can... and take THEM hostage..." She offered, smirking.  
"Then Starscream is in danger..."   
"We offer them back for Starscream." She said, before they arrived. Jazz and Optimus transformed, and Jazz whistled a cat call.   
"Hello beautiful! We are here to take you to our base!" Jazz purred, making Megatron twitch.  
"Are you sure you want to do this?" Megatron asked her, making sure the Autobots couldn't hear.  
"It's for Starscream... And if Jazz ends up armless... Not my fault." She says quietly.  
"Are you ready to come with us, my dragoness?" Optimus asks, smirking.  
"Can I kill him?" Soundwave asked, loud enough for Optimus to hear.  
"Kill me? YOU? HA! You don't have enough power to scratch my feet! Now, female, come along... I plan to interrogate you... fully." Optimus says, smirking as he knew it would stir Megatron's rage.  
"Be careful..." He said, trying not to twitch.  
"I am always careful..." She said, smiling as she walks over to Optimus.  
"Megatron and Morningstar smooching in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Jazz said, before snickering. "But the Jazz comes along, and steals Morningstar! Now she's all H-I-S!"  
"Hurrah... You can spell... I-D-I-O-T!" Star snarls.  
"I don't like this... I say we just leave..." Thrust whispered, apparently loud enough for Optimus to hear because he shows the video of Starscream working full of dents.  
"Now now, you wouldn't want your friend to get harmed, would you?" Optimus purred, making Morningstar growl lowly. He held out a hand, and Morningstar, with a disgusted look, took it, shuttering.  
"If I hear one word of you hurting her..." Megatron growled.  
Morningstar looked to Megatron, unhappy and feeling disgusted with the way Optimus was using her to anger Megatron.   
"Oh, I will be the perfect gentleman with this femme..." Optimus said, chuckling. "She shall be riding in my trailer..."  
"Oh gods grant me patience..." Morningstar murmured. Megatron was twitching now, not thinking this was a good idea for many reasons. Optimus transformed, and his back opened up. Morningstar gives one last look to Megatron, before getting in.  
"Goodbye, Megsy!" Jazz snickered, driving off and Megatron felt like everything had gone wrong yet this was the plan.  
"Be safe..."  
Starscream worked silently, Ricochet finally not taking the silence after a couple of kliks.  
"So, is your crush an Autobot or a Decepticon?" Ricochet asked, Starscream tensing before relaxing once more.  
"If I told you it would be easier for you to find out.."   
"Maybe I want to find out?" Ricochet said, chuckling as he stretched. Starscream was silent for a minute and Ricochet thought he wasn't going to answer when he did.  
"Autobot."  
"Truely?" Ricochet was surprised, before slightly blushing, as he began to hope to be the one.  
"Yes..." Starscream said, looking away as he began to grow a bit nervous.  
"Ah... Um... Is it a recent crush or...?"  
"Maybe..."  
"Tell me... is it me?" Ricochet asked, walking up to him. Starscream blushed and started to stutter a bit, looking away finally and nodding.  
"Look, I know this isn't logical and I know we are on different sides, but I can't control my spark and-"  
"I like you too, Screamy." Ricochet said, hugging him quickly before pulling away when he heard noises. "After this war is over, whoever wins, we rescue each other, yeah? I spare you, you spare me?"   
"I won't let anything harm you..."  
"Alright, the same with you." He said, smiling like a child and bouncing slightly. "This is very new..."  
"I know... Very exciting on the processor and spark..."  
There was a loud engine sound, and Ricochet turned.  
"They are back, with your friend, most likely. Hopefully my brother is being kind to her... but not likely." Ricochet says, sighing.  
"I'll have to seriously hurt your brother if he touches her, you know that right?"  
"Try not to. She seems like a strong femme, so she can handle herself." Ricochet said, looking at Starscream.  
"Touch me again and I will end your life prematurely!" A female's voice snarled.  
"Can I?" Starscream murmured, starting to work as they came inside.  
"Try to behave, Starscream..." Ricochet whispered, before Morningstar was shoved into the room. She growls, before seeing Starscream.   
"Starscream!" The female yelled, before running over and hugging the scientist.  
"Hello again!" Starscream laughed, the hug warm and happy. Jazz came into the room, with a gun in his holster.  
"I thought you might need help now you have the dragon in here..." Jazz smirked, winking at the dragoness and Starscream not saying anything for Ricochet's sake but he couldn't hold back a roll of his optics.  
"Starscream..." She whispered, low enough for just Starscream to hear. "Things are very different now. THEY know where I am. They are coming."   
"What are you two talking about?" Jazz growled, putting a hand on his gun.  
"You." Starscream said nonchalantly and he continued working but he gave a small nod to Morningstar.  
"So, Jazzy, you must be very high up in the ranks of Optimus to join him on picking me up..." Morningstar said, making conversation. She didn't know much about the world she now lived in, and planned to learn everything about it.  
"Yep."   
"Who's higher up? You or Ricochet?"  
"I am! I was created first... But we both are Optimus's personal guards." Jazz said, snorting. Ricochet looked slightly peeved but he didn't say anything.  
"So, you're the big brother?"  
"Of course. The elder brother is always the handsomer one, darling." Jazz said, making Morningstar want to gag.  
"I would like to disagree with that." Starscream said, laughing slightly.  
"Of course you would, seeker! Now shut up and get to work." Jazz snarled, before turning back to Morningstar. "So, is it true? You and ol' Megamoron is a couple?"  
"Why is that even close to any of your concern?" Morningstar asked, unamused.  
"Wait, why do I have to work and you don't?" Starscream asked, not stopping but he did pout.  
"I am special." Morningstar said, Jazz winking at the female. "Besides, I have no clue how to build that thing... Nor do I want it to work."  
"Primus dang it!"   
"The price of being so smart." She said, before walking over. "What do you need help with?"  
"Nothing... I just realized I have to rewire this thing!"  
"Why?"  
"I have to rewire it so that their blasted leader can use it without blowing it up and killing us all."  
"Ah... Alright." She says, before looking at Jazz. She puts on a sultry smile, and bats her optics. "Can you get me some energon, Jazzy? I feel low on energon..."  
"Sure thing, doll face." Jazz walks out, strutting as if he ruled the world.  
"Dummy..." Morningstar muttered, before she looked at Ricochet. "Are you more friendly than your friend?"  
"He's my brother but yeah." Ricochet said, Starscream nodding also.  
"Starscream, I blacked out at the base. I was back in my universe for a short while, and the other Megatron is building a machine to break into this universe. He will be here in an unknown amount of time, and we need to break this machine." She explains, trusting the autobot to keep his mouth shut. "He is coming to bring me back."  
"That sounds really bad..." Ricochet said, wondering if he should tell his brother or Optimus.  
"Shush... I have a plan..."  
"I hoped you would. This could end up very bad, if we don't play our cards right..." Morningstar said, sighing. "I am figuring they want me back because I am powerful, and I was a medic."  
"Everything would be fine. Ricochet, keep quiet about this for a little bit for me would you?"   
Morningstar eyed Ricochet, before putting out a servo.   
"I haven't properly introduced myself. Morningstar, medic and special ops warrioress. Nice to meet you, Ricochet." She said, smiling.  
"Ricochet, Optimus's bodyguard and Jazz's brother. Nice to meet you too."  
"I am guessing we can trust you, since Starscream seems comfortable around you." She says, getting a nod from Starscream.\  
"Shush... He's coming back..." Starscream said, pretending to be frustrated with the machine as Jazz walked back through the door.  
"Here you are, sugar. The finest energon we have..." Jazz said, winking as he handed it to her. She smiles sweetly, and takes it.  
"Thanks... darlin'." She says, turning away to hide her disgust. She looks at the energon, and slightly sips it, before looking at Starscream and winks. "So, Jazzy, what does Optimus plan to do at my old place, anyway?"  
"Sorry, that's need to--"   
"Primus!" Starscream said, pulling back his hand as the wires shocked him.  
"HEY! You better not be breaking it!"   
"I'm rewiring it so your precious leader can use it, you ignoramus..."   
"You ok, Starscream?" Morningstar asked, concerned.  
"Fine..." Starscream said, giving her a hidden wink.  
"That machine is going to kill Optimus before he even gets a glimpse of my world..." She said to Jazz, sighing dramatically before sipping her energon. "If only someone loyal to him would convince him to not go through with this suicide mission..."  
"No, it's fine. Right, Screamy?" Starscream tensed up at the nickname, hating anyone that called him that.  
"Don't call him that." Ricochet growled, before rolling his eyes. "Screamer is more annoying, from what I have seen."   
"We are all going to die..." Morningstar sighed, before sitting on a table.  
"Don't call me anything other than Starscream... Or else I will end up distracted and then we'll all blow up!"  
"I don't want to blow up..." Morningstar said, making Jazz look at her.   
"Alright alright..."   
Morningstar was getting confused with Starscream's plan, as she didn't see how this was going to help. She shook her head, and blinked a few times. Her vision was a bit blurry, even though she hadn't drunk that much energon. She shook her head, and wobbled a bit.  
"Morningstar? Are you alright?"  
"I... I feel... a bit funny..." She says, before she tries to stand. She stubbles around, until Jazz catches her. He smirks, as she groans louder.  
"You... You... You did this to her!" Starscream growled,   
"She just drank too much, Starscream. I will take her to my room so she can rest up and get off this overcharge..." Jazz said, chuckling as Star shook her head.   
"Nope!" Starscream took her away, laying her on the berth as he glared at the Autobot.  
"I forgot... how fun... it was... to be... drugged... ah... Been... awhile..." Morningstar said, giggling as the world swirled around her. "Peace... and love... harmony... ha..."  
"Great..." Starscream groaned before growling at Jazz as he tries to get closer.  
"Did you really plan for that to work?" Ricochet asked, glaring at his 'smart' brother.  
"Yeah... I'm not letting you near her..." Starscream said, fanning out his wings to block her.  
At that moment, Optimus walked in, serious.   
"How is the machine coming along, Starscream? Is it... Why is the femme looking like she has been drinking??" Optimus asked, seeing the dragoness look around and smile.  
"Your so loyal soldier drugged her...." Starscream said, Jazz growling.  
"JAZZ! Are you a complete moron? Must I watch her myself?!" Optimus snarled, twitching in rage as he stalked over to the Autobot. Starscream stayed silent. Optimus backhanded Jazz across the face, sending him to the floor. The evil tyrant then looked over the female, who looked at him.  
"I... I love your color scheme!" She says, giggling.  
"She's kind of loopy sir..." Ricochet said, Optimus stepping closer to the femme only to have Starscream block the way giving him a glare.  
"Step out of my way, scientist. If I desired to... have her, I would have taken her. Move." Optimus snorted, pushing the seeker away only to have him get this look in his eyes and Ricochet looked at him with a pleading look making Starscream calm down.  
"Touch her and regret it..." Starscream growled, stepping away slightly but he kept a close eye on the Autobot leader.  
"I shall do what I please." Optimus said, before kneeling beside the loopy female. "What did you drink?"  
"Magic... Optimus, I looooove your color now! Much better, and it makes you look thinner! You were such a fatty before!" She laughed, pointing at the cube on the table. Optimus went over and took a sip, nodding before glaring at Jazz.  
"You gave her Airadon? Moves fast, and doesn't last long. She will be back to her sarcastic self in a few kilks. She isn't in danger of offlining, so no need to worry about retaliation from Megatron..." Optimus muttered, picking up Jazz. "You shall go clean out the refreshing rooms. All of them. Now."  
"Fine..." Jazz glared at Starscream like it was his fault and left, Optimus looking to the protective seeker.  
"I shall not tolerate this. I may be a tyrant, but we win our females fair and square. She, "He looks to her, "is taken. I shall expect you, Ricochet, to watch over them. If it becomes too much, comm me and I shall come help. I trust no one else to work this. Now, seeker, back to work, or I shall dent her more than you." With that said, Optimus leaves, and leaves them alone. Starscream gets back to work at the threat, everything silent for a few minutes before he looked at Ricochet.  
"I'm... I'm sorry about your brother..." Starscream said, not knowing what else to say.  
"He needed it. He won't be killed, at least. I am glad your friend isn't hurt." Ricochet says, looking at the female. She was looking at the ceiling, smiling slightly less than before.  
"Yeah..."  
"Hey, Starscream?"   
"What do you need?"   
"Can your wings be used for something else?"  
"... What do you mean?"   
"I don't know.... How sensitive are they...?"  
"Really sensitive. Why?"  
"Uh... Just asking..." Ricochet said, before blushing slightly.   
"He wants youuuuu..." Morningstar giggled, before shaking her head. "Gods..."  
"Oh! That kind of sensitive... Well... Yeah, all seekers are..." Starscream said, blushing slightly also.  
"I can vouch!" Morningstar said, raising a hand.  
"You... are a seeker?"  
"I used to be. Reformated."  
"That's kind of cool..." Ricochet said, smiling and Starscream worked a little slower.  
"Thanks..." Morningstar said, before sitting up. "So, hurry up with the machine so I can blow it up, Screamer. I need to save the day then get home to prepare for the invasion..."  
"It'll blow up once he tries to use it, but on a small scale so it won't blow us up... It'll only... damage him..."  
"Alright... What do we have to do?"  
"Stay away from it for starters..."  
"Alright... Megatron said we can escape from the tunnels..." She murmured into Starscream audio.  
"Please don't whisper things..." Ricochet said, not wanting to hurt them but it would be against what he had learned to leave them to plan things.  
"I shall whisper if I wish too..." She whispered, smiling.  
"No."  
"Why?" She whispers.  
"It means you're planning something."  
"Plans? Do I look like someone with a plan?"   
"Yes..."  
"Frag..." Morningstar said, having heard the quote from a movie she had caught one time.  
"Did you really think that would work?"   
"....Maybe."  
"Okay... So, how long is it going to take?"   
"Yeah, Starscream. How much longer?" Morningstar asked, stretching.  
"A couple of megacycles... Stop rushing me."  
"Fine... I wonder what Megatron is doing..." She murmured, smiling slightly as she thought of her leader.  
"So it is true that you like him."  
"Yeah... He and I are close..." She says, blushing as she was unused to thinking of him, anyone, as hers.  
"That's cool that you have a sweet spark..."  
"I am very unused to it, actually. It is strange to have someone do almost anything to cause you to blush... though he doesn't have to do much." She says, chuckling.  
"Wish I could have seen it all..." Starscream said, shifting and wincing as one particular dent was painful. Ricochet went forward a step.  
"Are you okay?" Ricochet asked, wondering if he hurt him too much.  
"Starscream?"  
"I'm fine... Don't worry about me..." Starscream said, smiling to show he was alright.  
"Don't overwork yourself, Starscream... Take a break if needed." She says, still worried.  
"I have to keep working or else you will get hurt and Ricochet will get in trouble..."  
"I can handle myself, it wouldn't be the first time I would be tortured." She says, sighing. "So if you need a break, take one. Ricochet agrees with me, right?"  
"I don't know... I mean, I don't want to get in trouble like my brother did..."  
"I'd rather have Ricochet as my guard than anyone else." Starscream said, realizing his mistake when Morningstar smirked and he blushed.  
"You two seem really close..." Morningstar murmured, chuckling.  
"Friends. Nothing more..." Ricochet said, looking away as though it pained him to say it.  
"Maybe more one day?" Morningstar offered, smiling.  
"Please stop..." Starscream blushed, Ricochet smiling at how cute he looked.  
"Maybe one day..."  
A couple of hours later, the machine was 'complete', and everything was set to go.  
"Are you sure it's ready?" Optimus asked, glaring at the seeker.  
"If it wasn't I wouldn't be a scientist."  
"Let's get this over with..." Morningstar snarled, glaring at the machine like it was the vilest thing in the universe.  
"Starscream, would you do the honors?" Starscream was backed away from it and he looked at Optimus.  
"Why not you?"   
"Because... I want you to start the destruction of her world."  
"You do it." Morningstar says, staring at Optimus. "He programmed it to only respond to your touch."   
"I looked at it and he only changed it from Megatron to me... He is still on it..."  
Morningstar paled, cursing herself for not coming up with a better reason.  
"I'm not that good at rewiring stuff to change it that much... But fine... Since you're being a big sparkling about it." Starscream went to the machine, starting to turn it on.  
Morningstar watched, scared that Starscream was going to be harmed, and that she couldn't do much until the right moment. She looked at Optimus, eying him, before noticing his gun was near her. She smiled slightly, before very slowly moving towards him.  
"And I'll turn it fully on... Now." Starscream said, pushing the button.  
Morningstar took that as her cue, and grabbed the rifle at Optimus's side. She aimed and shot the machine, before yelling.  
"RUN!" She screamed, Optimus tackling her.  
"You fragging female!" He snarled, going for her optics. He claws her armor, leaving long streaks of purple. She snarls, pain quickly disregarded.   
"Eat my slag, Optimus!" She growls, kicking him off. She quickly gets up, and runs after Starscream, who was ahead of her. He slowed down a little until he was right behind her.  
"Come on!" Starscream yelled, running faster though it was hard as he was dented and hurt almost everywhere.  
"GET THEM NOW!" Optimus roared, pointing at the escaping pair.  
"Keep it up, Starscream!" Morningstar yells, holding her chest as it was more wounded than she thought. She panted, looking at the scientist. "Where is the entrance to the tunnels??"  
"Up ahead in the vent in the floor!"   
"Open it! Now!" She said, turning around while running to shoot at the pursuing Autobots. Starscream opened the vent, motioning her to go through first.  
"Ah... Frag! Get in Starscream!" She growled, backing up.  
"Then we go in together!" Starscream said, folding up his wings.  
She jumps in the same time as Starscream, and tumbled in. She coughs, and grabs Starscream's hand.   
"Lets go!"  
"One sec!" Starscream said, grabbing the gun and shot the ceiling above the vent, it blocking the hole but not before a familiar red bot tumbled in.  
"Ricochet?" Morningstar said, blinking through the dust.  
"Yeah?"  
"Gods..." She helps up the mech, and looks him over. "You ain't damaged too bad..."  
"I... I have to take you back... But I feel like I shouldn't..."  
"Then don't. Follow your spark, Rico." Morningstar says, smiling softly. "Don't be loyal to those who created you, be loyal to those who created your friendships."  
"Yeah, join us.. We have energon goodies." Starscream said, smiling as he went over to Ricochet and hugged him.  
"I have yet to see them! You all have been hiding them from me!" Morningstar joked, before groaning. Her chest sparked, exposed wires sizzling. "Lets get to the base... I need repairs... Optimus did a number on me."  
"Yeah.. Will you come with us, Ricochet?" STarscream asked, close to the bot and Ricochet nodded as he blushed in the darkness. "Then let's go... Together..."  
"Lets move now, lovebirds..." She said, walking in the darkness. "I bet Megatron will be amused to have Optimus's rifle... Hand it back, Starscream, so you can hold Rico's hand." Starscream gave her back the rifle and Ricochet quickly held Starscream's hand. "How long do we walk?"  
"For about a mile..."  
"Primus..."  
"It's not that bad." Ricochet said.  
A while past, before the small group sees light ahead of them.   
"Is that it?"  
"Yes!" Starscream said, Ricochet stopping.  
"Thank the gods... I am losing energon... Rico?"  
"Are you okay, Ricochet?" Starscream asked, stopping with him.  
"I can't go... They won't accept me..."  
"Yes they will... All they need to do is get to know you..."  
"They will so. If they can accept my murderous aft, they will accept you, Ricochet. I will vouch for you, so will Starscream. They will become your friends like we have, and we will have a big party after we deal with the coming intruders. Now, let's go!" Morningstar said, heading for the light. Ricochet looked toward the light before heading toward it with Starscream by his side.  
Morningstar looked up, and a figure stepped into the light. "Can I have a servo to help me up?"  
"Of course, Miss Star..." Megatron's voice said, his servo reaching down and pulled her up after Starscream told her to warn them about Ricochet so they don't freak out.  
"We brought a friend, Megatron... He helped us escape, and I think he has seen the error of his ways." She says, before looking down into the hole. Starscream flew up, Ricochet holding onto him. "Megatron, you know Rico."  
"I do, but I've seen his brother more often..." Megatron said, Soundwave walking straight up to Ricochet before nodding and fist bumping him.  
"I have a gift for you, sir..." Morningstar says, before handing him Optimus's rifle. "Consider it a gift from Optimus... Ha!" Her hand still covered her injuries, but she hoped he would enjoy the weapon from his rival.  
"Hook! Once we get to base work on their injuries stat!" Megatron said.  
"Yeah... Optimus likes to use his claws." She revealed the slashes on her chest, her insignia slightly torn. "I am fine, though."  
"I'll have to make you a new insignia..."  
"The price of a distraction..." She says, smiling. "I missed you."  
"I missed you... Never going to do that again..."  
"Good. I do not like being drugged..." She said, before pausing as she saw the look of anger flash over Megatron's face. "A story for a later date."  
"So, has Starscream finally found a sweet spark?" Megatron said, looking over to see they were talking, a look in Starscream's eye like he was talking about science.  
"I think so... Ricochet seems very protective over Starscream..." She murmurs, yawning. She stretches, and groans. "Let's head home, everyone..."  
"Yeah, let's leave before they get us..." Thrust said, heading back.  
As soon as they got back, everyone was asking about the adventure they all had. Morningstar told it as she was being repaired, and Starscream kept mostly quiet on it except for some key parts he added in. Everyone welcomed Ricochet as they feared what Starscream would do if the didn't as he stared at anyone who didn't immediately be nice to the ex Autobot.  
"I got the weapon of Optimus Prime, and it was amazing to use against him!" The female said, laughing.  
"That's awesome!" Ravage said, taking a selfie with Morningstar.  
"Hashtag Like a Boss!" Morningstar said, smiling. She watches as the doc bot welds together her chest, leaving only thin white lines as reminders of her bravery.  
"We can paint over that and your new symbol should be ready in a bit." Hook said, smiling before heading over to Starscream who was waiting patiently, the only one near him being Ricochet as everyone else was crowded around Morningstar.  
"No paint. Scars tell stories, right Megatron?" she says, taking the leader's hand. She smiles, then looks at Starscream. "Starscream, is there a way to detect when my old comrades come through?"  
"Yes, I'll wire a monitor to do that after I get fixed..." Starscream said, leaning back as Ricochet rubbed his arm, helping Hook as best as he could to get out the dents.  
"Good... For once they come through... We will have one pit of a situation..." She murmurs, before laying back. She closes her optics, and allowed herself to recharge...  
Weeks pass, and Morningstar falls into the swing of things. She was pampered by Megatron, hung out with Ricochet and Starscream, and became very good friends with everyone. She even had a facebook with the help with Ravage and was a very good DJ with the help of Soundwave.  
"Hey Morningstar!" Ricochet chirped happily, walking toward Starscream's lab as he was his new personal assistant. "Starscream said he had something to show you, Megatron is already there!"  
"Alright. Sounds like news." Morningstar said, smiling as she walked beside him. "How are you, Rico? Like the new work?"  
"I like it..." Ricochet smirking as he thought of Starscream.  
"Like being the hero?"  
"Oh yeah... Better than just standing by Optimus all day being bored."  
She giggled and agreed, before walking into the lab.  
"What do you need, Starscream?"  
"We have gotten a large energy signal from where you were found... We think it might be your world..."  
"It's time to find out. Megatron, gather a group. I am heading out to find out." She says, nodding.  
"I will send my best comrades..." Megatron said, nodding before going to get his soldiers.  
"I am going to head out now, so keep an eye on the signal." She says, running out to the landing platform. She transforms, and takes off.  
"Starscream, follow her..."   
"Okay." Starscream said, smiling as he transformed and took off after her.  
She speeds up, until she sees a large swirling vortex up head. She transforms and lands, growling as she gazed upon the vortex.   
"The pit...?"  
"I wonder what it is... Though it might be the portal you went through..."  
"I am not going near that thing... Neither are you, science boy." She says, seeing the gleam in his optics. "We wait for them..."  
"Awww...." Starscream said, smiling though as he was joking.  
"LORD MEGATRON DON'T PLEASE---!"  
Suddenly, a mech was shoved through, landing on his stomach.  
"Fragger! If I had been vaporized you would have been-" The mech, known as Starscream or more kindly as Screamer, looked up as Starscream squealed.  
"It's me! Well, it's not me me but it's my doppelganger!!" Starscream yelled, so excited.  
"Starscream! Calm down!" Morningstar said, sighing as she stepped forward. "Screamer... It's been a while..."  
"Who.... Is that me?" Screamer asked.  
"A different version of you, yes. Why are you here?" She asked, tapping her foot.  
"To find you of course! I thought you'd be happy!"  
"I am not. Go back, and never return." She says, aiming her gun. "I have chosen to stay."  
"If I come back without you, Megatron will kill me!"   
"Not my issue anymore." She says, cold. "You didn't care when I was stuck in the rubble during the raid mission of Wisticon..."  
"Not nice..." Starscream said, Screamer glaring at him.  
"Shut up! You know if I go back and tell him he'll come through anyway..."  
"I have my new leader coming soon with his men. If he dares start something, we will not hesitate to run him off." Morningstar said, stern. "If you mean to be peaceful, then come through."  
"What happened to the ever so loyal Morningstar?" Starscream sneered.  
"She realized her mistakes. Now, leave. Tell Megatron that I am not returning." She says, raising her rifle.  
"Fine fine!" Starscream heading back through the portal only to have it close unsteadily behind him just as Megatron came.  
"They will return in a moment. Megatron will not be pleased with this news." Morningstar murmured, shaking slightly. She was scared, though she tried to hide it.  
"Morningstar... Is everything alright?" Megatron asked, walking up to her.  
"I... I am fine. Nothing to be concerned about." She says, looking at him. She smiles weakly, before sighing softly.  
"Was it one of your old comrades?" Megatron asked, rubbing her back.  
"Yes... It was Starscream." She murmurs, purring softly at his touch.  
"Another Starscream?" Ricochet asked, looking over his Starscream to make sure he was alright.  
"Yeah... Gods..." She says, taking a seat on a boulder. She holds her face in her servos, quivering slightly.  
"It's going to be alright..." Megatron said soothingly, holding her.  
"They will be back soon. I am not leaving until they do." She says, leaning against him, smiling as she felt relaxed. She sighs happily as she lays against Megatron, before the vortex returns, and she tenses.  
"Morningstar.. It's going to be fine..."   
"I pray it so..." She says, before standing up. She readies her weapon, and moves into a stance that shows strength and stubbornness. A grey ped steps through the vortex, a body coming through after.  
"Megatronus..." She murmurs, staring at the mech who stood there. Her breath caught in her throat, and she shakily resists the urge to kneel. They meet optic to optic, her blue meeting his blood red.   
"Morningstar... Why have you not come back home?"  
"I am home, sir." She says, quivering slightly.  
"No... You are in a new world, how could this ever be home to you..." Megatronus growled.  
"It has become my home. You... are not welcome." She says, her tail stiff.   
"Why?" There was a dangerous edge in his voice, Megatron stepping forward.  
"You are tyrannous, and have no place in this rather peaceful world. There is a war here, but we do not need two of you!" Morningstar said, glancing once at Megatron who was at her side.  
"Seems like there is more than one of me here..." Megatronus said.  
"Yes... He is my new leader." Morningstar said proudly, taking his hand.  
"New... Leader?"  
"Yes. I follow his lead now, and he... is much more friendlier than you." She says, smiling slightly.  
"I thought you were loyal to me and me only!"  
"I thought so as well, but then I was shown kindness, hospitality, and friendship through my new comrades and my leader... I have learned that I can no longer conceal my true personality, just to serve you." She says, backing up slightly. She was slightly frightened, and her wiring wanted to obey her old master's demands.  
"Come here. Now." Megatronus ordered, his voice cold and stern.   
"She will not. She belongs with us."  
Morningstar shook slightly, taking a small step back, behind her new leader. She held a hand over her new insignia, praying to Primus for strength, and for courage.   
"I am not going, Megatron..."   
"Yes, you are."  
"You cannot make me leave! Why do you want me back so badly anyway?!" She snarled, becoming furious.  
"You are my best soldier!"   
"So? Does it look like I wish to continue a war that has no end?" She asks, stepping forward.   
"It has an ending with me as victor!"  
"When? In another billion years? I don't want to wait that long, all the while ignored and treated as if I am just a soldier!"  
"What do you wanted to be treated as? As a part of my army you are no better than anyone else no matter if you're a femme or not!"  
"That's not what I mean! I never believed in the Decepticon cause! Never!" She yelled, storming up to the mech. She was beyond furious, and a fire was behind her optics.  
"Then why join my army?!"  
"Because I lo...." She froze, before looking down. "I... I cared about you."  
"I don't need anyone caring for me!"   
"That's why I am staying here! I care about him and he cares back! I am no longer alone!" She said, walking away from him. "You can rust in the pit for all I---"  
"Watch out!" Starscream said, pushing her out of the way just before a blast from Megatronus's cannon almost hit her.  
"You fragger! You dare shoot at me?! AFTER ALL I HAVE DONE FOR YOU?" She yells, standing up. She was shaking with rage and built up frustration at the mech.  
"There is no room for deserters... You know that..."  
"I am staying here! Not fighting for the Autobots! Not running off to help them in any way! Leave me alone!" She yelled, aiming her gun. "I will shoot you, Megatron!"  
"You wouldn't dare..."  
"I... I I would!"   
"No. You aren't."  
She shot at his feet, shaking slightly.   
"Try me."  
"You haven't shot me yet." He said, stepping forward.  
"D-Don't make me!" She said, her voice as shaky as her form. Megatron looked at her, and glared at Megatronus, who's optics were burning into the poor fem when suddenly a shot hit Megatronus straight in the leg, causing him to roar in pain. Everyone looked to see Soundwave holding a smoking gun.  
"Don't be mean to my friends."  
"S-Soundwave..." She murmured, before she turned and got a look on her face. "Leave Megatron, or face destruction. Go and win your war... and leave me alone."  
"I will be back after the war is over... Which will be soon..." Megatron said, stalking back through the vortex, it closing behind him.  
As soon as the vortex closed, she fell to her knees, and held herself, shaking hard at what just happened. Megatron held her, picking her up in his arms.  
"It'll be alright...." He murmured.  
"Never again..." She whimpered, clinging to the mech that held her.  
"He won't take you from me... I'll make sure no one does..."  
"My hero..." She purred, snuggling close.   
"Are you okay?" Starscream asked, Ricochet checking her over.  
"I am fine... just shaken." She says, before smiling. "Thanks for saving my aft, and thanks for shooting him, Soundy!"  
"Your welcome, chicka!"  
"Thank you for being my knight, Megatron..." She purrs, cuddling closer to the mech.  
"I will always be here for you..."  
"Thank you..." She says, before looking at him. "The war over there will not end so soon... He just lost his best warrior."  
"Then we have plenty of time to end this war and prepare for him to come back.... And for us to be together."  
"Sounds like fun..." She says, smiling as she was carried back to base.  
"Megatron, sir?" Ricochet's voice called out, looking nervous but excited as he walked up to the mech.  
"Yes, Ricochet?" Megatron asked, looking at the mech.  
"I would like to ask you something..."  
"What is it?"  
"I... I want to know if you would allow me to court Starscream... You're his leader so I just thought that it would be respectful to ask you first..."  
"You may, as I doubt I could stop you from seeing him. Just be respectful, Ricochet..." Megatron said, seeing a smile on Morningstar's face.  
"Go get 'em, Rico!"  
"Thank you, sir!" Ricochet walking back to Starscream and he started talking to him. Star watched and saw Starscream stop before hugging Ricochet and nodding excitably.   
"They are cute together..."  
"You two are still cutest couple though..." Thrust said.  
"Nyah..." Morningstar blushes, and looks up at her mech, who was smiling at the comment. "Proud of yourself, aren't cha?"  
"Maybe..."  
"Now, let's get home... so you can pamper me and maybe get dinner in..." She says, smiling.  
"Who said anything about pampering?" Megatron joked, smiling.  
"I did. Just now." She says, smirking.  
"Who says I'm going to pamper someone?"  
"You seem to enjoy pampering me..." She purrs, winking at him.  
"You have me there."  
"Maybe I will pamper you~" She says, smirking. She traces his insignia, a playful look in her blue optics.  
"Maybe I'll let you..."   
"Oooo... Now I am excited."  
"I hope so.."  
"Get a room, you two!" A Decepticon called out, making Morningstar laugh.  
"We will!" Megatron said back.  
"Gods..." Morningstar blushed at the comment, smiling shyly.  
"We're here... What would you like to do first?" Megatron asked once they got back to base.  
"A celebration...?"  
"A celebration it is!"  
"Maybe we can sneak away and... you and I... could have a private celebration?"  
"Of course... If that is what you wish than that will happen..."  
"I am ready for anything..." She says, blushing. Megatron led her to his room, laying her down.  
"So, shall we chat about our futures?" Morningstar asks, smirking.  
"What future would you like to have?"  
"One with you, on a peaceful Cybertron, getting my degrees, maybe a sparkling or two..." She says, blushing as she could imagine it.  
"Maybe three or four..."  
"You are planning to have a big family, sir." She says, chuckling.  
"With you I am... You would be a great creator..."  
"Gods... I would be awful. I enjoy my recharge..." She says, looking at him.  
"That's why primus made me able to have limited recharge and still be on top of my game."  
"So... You really want to have a family with me? I mean, after the war of course... But... me?"   
"Why not you? You are amazing in my optics and not to mention beautiful."  
She blushed brightly, and looks away. "Primus, Megatron... You certainly know how to make a fem feel special..."  
"I have many talents."  
"I can see that, sir..." She says, smiling as she sits up and leans against him.  
"How are you feeling after that? I didn't get to ask.."  
"I am tense... But I am better than he knows that I don't plan on going back." She says, taking his hand.  
"Maybe he'll give up..."  
"Heh! As if... He was insulted today, and he never forgets insult."  
"He'll learn... But you're mine!" Megatron said, spinning her around.  
She laughs and purrs as she is pulled close, before cooing. She had all she ever wanted... A loving mate, a group of close friends, and a future with peace. Nothing could change it...  
Or could it?


End file.
